Different, but yet… the same
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: A year ago, Sam and Jack got an unexpected surprise, they were now parents to twins from another reality, but when they get another surprise, that's not pleasant. Their original father wants them back. THE END! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this! And hope you like it!

* * *

_**

Daniel was on a mission, the most important mission that he had ever gone on. Well to him at least! He wasn't going to go and look at some really cool artifacts, or a temple, to meet some new allies, no this was a mission, not rescuing someone, but delivering someone.  
Daniel looked down at the two children his hands were holding. He gave them a reassuring smile. They were so cute, and so clueless of what had been going on around them lately. Both of the children had a small backpack on their backs.

The small boy was holding onto a leash that was hooked on to a small Yorkshire terrier, that was dark gray.

"Dan'yel?" The little girl asked, she had big blue eyes and curly shoulder length hair. "I'm hungry"

Daniel looked down at her, she reminded him so much of her mother, who was now gone for ever. "We'll eat later ok?"

"Daniel" the little boy said, he had light brown hair and squinty brown eyes "You said that an hour ago!" he cried, obviously feeling used.

For two four year olds they were really smart. Daniel smiled. "I know, we'll be there soon"

"But I'm hungry!" The little girl said as she pulled her hand away from Daniel. "And my hand is all wet!"

"Fine, we'll stop" Daniel said as he sat down on a rock, and took the backpack off of his back, he unzipped it, and pulled out a container of sandwiches. "What do you want Rose?"

"Peanut butter and jelly" She replied with a smile on her face. "I won't get dirty, I stay clean"

Daniel smiled as he handed her a PBJ sandwich. "What about you Noah? What do you want?" he asked as he handed the dog some dog biscuits.

"The same as Rose please" Noah said with a small smile. "When are we going to see mommy and daddy?"

"Soon" Daniel promised as he gave them each a water bottle, and took a bite into his tuna.

"You said that an hour ago to!" Rose complained

"I know" Daniel said. "We will, soon"

Noah and Rose sighed, and went back to eating their food, after they finished eating their sandwiches, Daniel handed them each an apple.

"Daniel, why is my apple turning brown?" Noah asked a few minutes later.

"Because," Daniel started to explain, "after you ate the skin off, the meat of the apple came into contact with the air, which caused it to oxidize, thus changing the molecular structure and turning it into a different color."

There was a long silence, then Noah asked softly, "Daniel, are you talking to me?"

Daniel smiled. "Never mind"

"Dan'yel, your weird" Rose said as she went back to eating her apple.

Daniel smiled again. "Thank you"

Rose gave Noah a questioning look _Is he ok? _she mouthed to him. Noah shrugged

"Are you guys ready?" Daniel asked

"Rocky's feet hurt" Noah said as he looked down at his dog.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked

"I don't" Noah said with a smile. "I'm just guessing"

Daniel smiled. "You two are the funniest kids I ever meant"

"God did a good job" they both replied.

"Come on, let's go" Daniel said as he cleaned up their mess

"Ok" Rose said as they all stood up and continued walking.

"Here we are!" Daniel called ten minutes later.

"Yay!" Rose said as she put on her biggest smile.

"Let's go in here" Daniel said as he walked into a building followed by Rose, Noah and Rocky.

The room was empty besides for a quantum mirror.

"Here we go" Daniel said as he turned it on.

"What are we doing?" Noah asked

"Were going home" Daniel said.

"But we didn't come this way!" Rose pointed out.

"I know, come on touch it" Daniel said, and they all touched it, and appeared in another building." Come on" he said as he took Rose's hand and they all hurried out of the building. After a half hour of walking they reached the Stargate.

"Dan'yel! Look it's a gate!" Rose cried

"Yeah, we're going home" Daniel said

"Woo-hoo!" Noah said as he jumped up in the air.

"It might be a minute though, you guys sit here, I'm gonna dial home ok?" Daniel said as he walked towards the DHD. "Please don't have a iris" he muttered under his breath.

Rose and Noah sat down and sighed, "I'm getting bored!" Rose whined

The 'whoosh' shot out of the stargate, and Rose clapped her hands "Again!" she cried happily.

Daniel smiled as he pulled a note tied to a rock out from his pocket. "Please work," he muttered as he threw it through.

"What now?" Noah asked

"Now? Now we wait" Daniel answered.

* * *

**_Well, review?... please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**That you StargateFan, Cateye2525, Girlygirl, Vid Z.mew-xena, Amanda-rocks, Kenmoresq, Michael Shanks Girl, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Hotchickdude, Stargatescool, i-lovestargateSG-1, Jaggie-fan, Bookw0rm, Funkygirl23, Lizzygirl, papergirl222, pink-panther32, pirategirls98, powerflowergirl, BookWorm37, Queen of Reviews, Stargate4jesus, starkid42, tigersrule05, Love it , Stargatekid, Dogsrule, and Kiddygirl, Stargate-RocksSG-Fan, sissybear, PantherGoddess, MajorMercedes, Lucas43 and JamSack**_**_ for reviewing!_**

**A/N: Thank you SG-Fan for editing my story! **

**_

* * *

_**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _

The 'whoosh' shot out of the stargate, and Rose clapped her hands "Again!" she cried happily.

Daniel smiled as he pulled a note tied to a rock out from his pocket. "Please work," he muttered as he threw it through.

"What now?" Noah asked

"Now? Now we wait" Daniel answered.

_And now the continuation...__

* * *

_

At the SGC...

"Who is it?" General Jack O'Neill asked as he entered the control room.

"Not receiving a code sir" Walter said.

"Close the iris" Jack ordered.

"Closing iris" Walter said as the iris closed.

"Who is it General?" Sam asked as she and Daniel walked into the room.

"We don't know" Jack answered, then there was a sound of a small object hitting the iris.

"That sounded like a rock" Jack said.

"Yes sir" Sam replied looking down at a screen

"What planet is it?" Jack asked

Walter wrote the symbols on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"The mirror planet?" he asked

"Yes sir" Sam answered.

"Hmm" Jack said as he walked away, and everything went back to normal.

* * *

"I guess they have an iris" Daniel said disappointed.

"Dan'yel! I thought we were going home" Rose whined.

"We are, it just might take a while," Daniel said as he walked over and sat down by them.

"It's getting dark" Noah complained.

"I know, you guys tired?" Daniel asked

"Yes" Rose answered as she took off her backpack.

"Are we sleeping here?" Noah asked

"Yes"

"Then no, I'm not sleepy" Noah said.

"Come on" Daniel said as he took off his backpack, then helped Noah take his off.

"My bags stuck!" Rose complained as she tried to pull out her sleeping bag from her backpack.

"Let me help you" Daniel said as he pulled it out.

"It likes you" Rose said as she opened up her pink Disney Princess sleeping bag up, and spread it on the ground. "Do we have to sleep on the dirt?"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"Mommy doesn't like us getting dirty" Noah told Daniel.

"I know, I don't think she'll mind right now" Daniel said.

"Ok" Noah said as he pulled out his baseball sleeping bag.

"Goodnight" Daniel said as he kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Night Dan'yel" Rose said.

"Night Daniel" Noah said.

"Love you both" Daniel said.

"Love you..." they both said then fell asleep.

Daniel smiled as he pulled out his own sleeping bag, and went to sleep.

* * *

"General" Sam said as she sat next to him.

"Hey Carter" Jack said.

"Do you know how bad that is for you sir?" Sam asked as she looked at his food.

He frowned. "I like fruit loops, thank you very much Carter"

She shrugged and turned her attention to her scrambled eggs

"Do you know what today is?" Jack said

Sam thought for a second. "No" she finally answered

"Six years ago you were promoted to Major" Jack said very proud that he remembered it.

Sam smiled. "That's right, July 9 1999"

Jack nodded, pleased with himself.

"That's right" Daniel said as he sat down with his food. "Who do you think was trying to contact us last night?"

"Maybe it was you Daniel" Jack said with a smile.

"Very funny Jack" Daniel said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I'm gifted"

"Jack..." Daniel said. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have a ton of paper work, plus! I'm not like you, I don't like staring at a rock all day"

"It's not a rock..." he said as he walked away.

* * *

"I'm hungry Dan'yel!" Rose cried.

"You're always hungry" Noah said.

Rose smiled sweetly. "I know"

Noah folded up his sleeping bag. "What are we going to do Daniel?"

"I don't know yet"

"Lets go home" Rose said cheerfully.

"That's a good idea!" Noah said.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll have to go find the Tok'ra, and find Jacob, I hope he's still alive, actually, I hope he's a Tok'ra!" he told himself.

"What's the Tok'ra?" Noah asked, his ear always tuned for news

"They are the good guys" Rose answered. "Remember Grandpa?"

"Oh yeah, I remember his eyes glow!" Noah said

Rose laughed.

Daniel smiled, he liked the sound of them laughing.

"Come on guys" Daniel said as he dialed a gate address.

"Are we going to visit the Tok'ra?" Noah asked

"Yes" Daniel said as he took both of their hands, Noah held on to Rocky's leash, and they all went through the stargate.

----

"Dan'yel, we've gone through the gate a hundred times!" Rose cried.

"I know, I know, but we have to find the Tok'ra" Daniel said.

"Actually it's been 103 times" Noah said with a smile.

Daniel smiled. "Come on, let's try again"

Rose looked at the open stargate. "Ok"

It was a sandy planet. "Hopefully this is it" Daniel muttered to himself, all the sudden they were surrounded by Tok'ra, pointing zats at them, Noah and Rose dashed behind Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson?" one of them asked.

"Hello" Daniel began looking at him

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I need to borrow your GDO" Daniel said

"Don't you have one? Who are the children?"

"Umm, these are Sam's kids, well hers and Jacks" Daniel said

The Tok'ra eyes glowed. "Really?" the host asked

"Yes"

"What has happen to your own 'GDO' ?"

"This is not my reality" Daniel answered. "Please will you help me?"

* * *

**_Thanks for reviewing! More will be updated soon, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews! **_

**Amanda-rocks, Californian Girl_: Yes that's the day she became a Major. _Girlzrule17_: Just any Tok'ra_ Hotchickdude, StargateFan i-lovestargateSG-1, Jaggie-fan, Vid Z_.: I don't think so... maybe... I don't know... _Bookw0rm, Michael Shanks Girl, papergirl222, pink-panther32_: Yep! _pirategirls98, powerflowergirl_: It's not important..._ Queen of Reviews, Stargate4jesus, starkid42, tigersrule05, Stargate-Rocks_: Thanks, ok!_ BookWorm37:_ I wanted Daniel to bump into him, but I had another idea how Jacob should find out..._ Ilovesg1_: I'm glad you like it! _kahless21, SG-Fan, stargatemom: _Thanks! Hi Kristy_! PantherGoddess:** **_Yes, there will be a Jacob/Jack scene! _**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

_"I need to borrow your GDO" Daniel said _

_"Don't you have one? Who are the children?" _

_"Umm, these are Sam's kids, well hers and Jacks" Daniel said _

_The Tok'ra'seyes glowed. "Really?" the host asked _

_"Yes" _

_"What has happen to your own 'GDO'?" _

_"This is not my reality" Daniel answered. "Please will you help me?" _

**_And now the continuation... _**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam was in her lab when the sirens went off. "UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION" She sighed as she got up and headed into the control room, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were already there. "Who is it?" She asked

"It's the Tok'ra"

Sam rushed down into the gate room, what if it was something to do with her dad? The iris opened, and Daniel Jackson and two small children walked through.

"Mommy!" both of the children shouted as soon as they saw her, Rose started crying as she ran to her.

Sam stared at the children then looked up at Daniel. "Daniel?"

"Hello..." 'our' Daniel said as he walked up from behind her, followed by Jack.

"Daddy!" Noah cried as he ran over and gave him a bear hug. Rose was still crying while hugging Sam.

"What is going on here?" Daniel asked looking up at 'himself' who was on the ramp holding two small, children's backpacks

"Mommy, don't leave again!" Rose cried as she jumped on Sam's hip, and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well, as you can see, they're your children" the other Daniel said as he walked over to them.

"What!" Sam and Jack shouted, their expressions were priceless.

"Why don't we go into the briefing room?" the Alternate Daniel suggested. "And the kids are hungry"

Sam first stared at alternate Daniel then at the children "Daniel, why don't you go get them something to eat?" she suggested.

"No, I want to hear this" Daniel said.

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said warningly

"Fine! Come on kids" he said as he took their hands. "Lets go get some food"

"I want to stay with mommy" Rose said.

"Go with Daniel, ok?" Sam said.

Rose nodded as she wiped her tears away, and walked with Daniel out of the room.

----

"Wow, your hair is short" The other Daniel said awkwardly

"I know" Sam replied, "I get that a lot"

"No, not yours, Jacks"

"What?" Jack asked automatically touching his hair

"In my reality, you had it to your shoulders. I personally like it short myself"

"Thanks..."

"Ok, who are those kids?" Sam asked

"I told you, they are your children"

"That's funny Daniel" Jack said sarcastically.

"I know, I am such a comedian" Daniel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, seriously" Sam pleaded

"They are! You two were married in my reality! And well, you guys had Rose and Noah. One day you left one a routine mission and only Sam came back, but she was almost dead" Daniel said, stopping to compose himself. Bursting into tears wouldn't do anything."She asked me to do one last thing for her, to bring them to another reality, so they could be raised by their _real _parents, so I brought them, and I have to go before my face does that weird entropic cascade thing, Bye!" Daniel said as he started walking away.

"Daniel!" Jack and Sam shouted.

"Do you guys want me to die or something?" Daniel asked

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're just going to leave the kids?" Jack inquired

Daniel nodded, "Yep" he said as he walked out of the room. Sam and Jack stood in silence for a minute, they heard the gate activate, and then deactivate.

"I think he's gone," Jack said.

"Yes sir" Sam said, "What are we going to do?"

"I just found out I have two kids… I guess I'll retire" Jack said.

"And what?" Sam asked looking at him

"And marry you" Jack said as he looked at her.

"Sir..."

"Why don't you become a civilian Sam? Then you could still work here" Our Daniel said as he poked his head into the room.

"Daniel, you have the WORST timing ever!" Jack said

"Thank you"

"Daniel, go. Now"

Daniel hurried out of the room.

"Will you marry me?" Jack asked as he looked back at Carter.

"How could you even ask that when you already know the answer?" she said as she threw her arms around him.

----

Meanwhile in the infirmary...

Noah looked at Janet "Do you believe in God?" he asked her

"Yes." she replied giving him an amused smile

"Do you read your Bible every day?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah I guess"

Noah studied her for a moment, and then asked slowly "Will you watch my dog while I go to the bathroom?"

Janet smiled. "Of course" she said as she took the leash away.

"Thank you" he said as he hopped off the bed, and followed Teal'c out of the room.

Janet smiled as she watched him leave. "You sure have a strange brother"

"Who?" Rose asked

"Noah"

"Oh, he's strange?" Rose asked. "I thought he was Noah"

"Never mind" Janet said.

Just then, Sam walked into the room. "Hi"

"Hi Mommy!" Rose cried happily as she looked over at Janet who was looking at Sam for an explanation. "Can I get up?"

"Yes" Janet answered. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Umm, Rose, why don't you go find Noah?" Sam asked

"Do I have to?" Rose asked as she made a disgusted face.

"Yes" Sam answered.

"But he's in the bathroom!" Rose said

"Oh, umm then go find Daddy" Sam said

"O'tay!" she said as she skipped out of the room.

"Daddy?" Janet asked. "I thought she was a kid from another planet"

"No, not exactly, she's my daughter"

Janet stared at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Sam said.

"Sam that kid is like 4 years old!"

"I know! She's from another reality" Sam said.

"What?"

"In the other reality I wanted to take care of them, but I was dying, or something, so I asked Daniel to bring them to another me, me" Sam said

"That was... weird" Janet said. "Who's the father?"

"General O'Neill"

"What!"

"Janet! Don't look at me like that!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry but this is... is... yeah" Janet said. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Well, we're getting married" Sam said

"WHAT? And when were you planning on telling me this?" Janet asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Now?" Sam asked smiling.

"I'm so happy for you!" Janet said as she gave Sam a huge hug. "Finally!"

"What do you mean finally?" Sam asked, as she broke free from the hug.

"Nothing" Janet said smiling.

"No, what do you mean finally?" Sam asked again.

"Come on Sam, you know you've been in love with him forever!"

"Janet!" she leaned closer and whispered. "Was it that obvious?"

Janet nodded.

Sam sighed.

"Now, you better go find those kids of yours!"

Sam hurried out of the room to find her twins.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please review..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you, Hotchickdude, Bookw0rm, tigersrule05, starkid42, Stargate4jesus, Amanda-rocks, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1, Jaggie-fan, Queen of Reviews, Michael Shanks Girl, papergirl222, pink-panther32, pirategirls98, powerflowergirl, StargateFan, BookWorm37, Stargate-Rocks, SG-Fan, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Badass37000, Nyrocat, JamSack! For reviewing!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1**_

"Come on Sam, you know you've been in love with him forever!"

"Janet!" she leaned closer and whispered. "Was it that obvious?"

Janet nodded.

Sam sighed.

"Now, you better go find those kids of yours!"

Sam hurried out of the room to find her twins.

_**And now the continuation...

* * *

**_

Rose skipped all the way down the hall, she saw a door, she got on her tiptoes and reached up for it, it opened. She walked inside, there was a ladder "Yes!" Rose said happily. "Noah will never find me here!" she said as she shut the door behind her and began walking up the ladder.

----

"Have you seen Rose?" Sam asked as she poked her head in General O'Neill's office.

"No" Jack said as he got up from his chair. "Where's Noah?"

"With Janet"

"Come on" Jack said as he walked out of the room.

----

Half an hour later, the whole base was looking for Rose O'Neill. They had searched everywhere.

"She is nowhere on the base sir" A guard said as he walked over to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Thank you"

"Where would she be?" Sam Carter asked

"Rose is always the winner at hide and go seek, we usually have to give up and say she won" Noah said.

"Lets try it" Jack said. "ROSE! YOU WIN!"

"YOU WON!" Sam shouted, soon the whole base had let everyone and everything know that Rose had won.

"Jack she's nowhere, nowhere on the base, we checked every closet, everything!" Sam said.

"I know" Jack said as he gave her a quick hug. "I don't know where she would be"

"She would have answered by now," Noah said. "Maybe she's hurt!"

----

Rose was at the top of the ladder when she saw a hatch, she smiled as she opened it. (Ok, I know a 4-year-old probably couldn't open that hatch, but she does in my story.) Outside was green; she smiled as she ran to a tree and started climbing it, but fell down instantly. "OUCH!" She cried as she rubbed her bottom. Then she started walking away from the hatch...

----

Over two hours of searching, shouting, worrying, Jack's cell phone rang. "O'Neill"

"Hi this is Officer Johnson, I think we have your daughter here..."

Sam and Jack rushed to the police station.

"Can I help you?" an officer asked

"Umm, yeah I just got a phone call saying my daughter was here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, are you Jack O'Neill?" the officer asked

"Yes"

"She's in here," the officer said as he opened a door to a small room, where Rose was playing tic-tac-toe with another police officer, and munching on a donut.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Rose cried as she ran over to them, and gave them both a slobbery kiss.

"Don't ever do that again!" Jack said. "Where'd you find her?"

"We didn't, a man saw her wondering around the road, so he brought her in, and she told us your name..."

"Thank you so much!" Sam said as she gave him a hug.

The officer smiled. "No problem ma'am... bye Rose"

"I don't wanna go!" Rose said as she went back to get her donut that she dropped and ate it. "I like it here, there's lots of donuts!"

"Rose, we're leave, come on" Sam said as she reached out for Rose's hand.

"Fine... BYE!" Rose said as she walked out of the room, holding onto Sam's hand.

* * *

**_So? What did you think? Please review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks Bookw0rm, tigersrule05, BookWorm37, Amanda-rocks, starkid42, Californian Girl, StargateFan, Girlzrule17, Hotchickdude, i-lovestargateSG-1, Jaggie-fan, powerflowergirl, Stargate-Rocks, papergirl222, pink-panther32, SG-Fan, JamSack, _****_Sci Fi Fan Gilli, and _****_deathstreet89 _****_for reviewing! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"Don't ever do that again!" Jack said. "Where'd you find her?"

"We didn't, a man saw her wondering around the road, so he brought her in, and she told us your name..."

"Thank you so much!" Sam said as she gave him a hug.

The officer smiled. "No problem ma'am... bye Rose"

"I don't wanna go!" Rose said as she went back to get her donut that she dropped and ate it. "I like it here, there's lots of donuts!"

"Rose, we're leave, come on" Sam said as she reached out for Rose's hand.

"Fine... BYE!" Rose said as she walked out of the room, holding onto Sam's hand.

**_And now the continuation... _**

**_

* * *

_**

Jack, Sam and Rose sat in silence all the way to the SGC to pick up Noah.

"You didn't find me Noah!" Rose complained.

"I know, you won" Noah said as he got into the car

Rose smiled. "I WON!" She crowned.

"Yay!" Noah said.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked

"Home" Jack and Sam answered. They both decided that they should probably live at Sam's house, it was bigger, and better to raise two small children. Jack pulled up at Sam's house.

"Are we visiting Uncle Pete?" Noah asked

"I don't like Uncle Pete!" Rose cried.

"No, this is home" Sam said.

"No, home is that way" Rose said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Not any more" Jack said as he took Noah's hand.

"I don't wanna live with Uncle PETE!" Rose cried.

"We're not," Jack said. "Come on"

Rose got out of the truck.

"But what do you mean this is Uncle Pete's house?" Sam asked

"Your brother, but he's not really, his last name is Shadyhand or something" Noah said. "Grandpa adopted him"

Sam's eyes widened. "What?"

"Mommy, why don't you know anything?" Rose asked as they walked into the house.

"Umm, I just forgot" Sam said.

"Where's our room?" Rose asked

"You guys shared a room?" Jack asked

"Yeah" Noah answered.

"Mommy, Uncle Pete's not here" Rose said with a smile. "And everything is different"

"Yeah..."

"I like it!" Noah said

"ME TOO!"

Jack and Sam smiled.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Rose wailed.

"Me to!" Noah said as they both turned to Jack and Sam.

"Umm... what do you want?" Jack asked.

----

An hour later, Jack and Sam were sitting outside watching their children play on the toy equipment at McDonalds, Empty hamburger wrappers and soda cups were on the table next to them, Jack picked up the last of his double cheeseburger, and stuffed it into his mouth, then took a drink of his mountain dew.

"Mommy, Daddy, watch me!" Rose shouted from the top of the toys, then she slide down the slide.

"Good job Rose!" They shouted together.

Rose smiled as she climbed back up to do it all over again.

Noah was playing in the balls with some other boys, they were having a ball fight.

"Come on guys, let's go home!" Jack shouted as he looked down at his watch.

"Daddy 5 more minutes pease?" Noah begged, giving him the charming look he had inherited from his father.

"Ok, 5 more minutes" Jack said.

Sam turned to him and smiled, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her.

**5 minutes later, **Rose and Noah raced over to them. "Can we go to a movie? Pease?" they both asked simultaneously with a huge smile.

"I guess... what's playing?" Jack asked

"MADAGASCAR!" They both shouted.

"Well, let's go see when the next show starts" Sam said as she picked up her purse, and they all walked to Jack's truck.

----

"That was so funny!" Noah said as they all walked out of the theater. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yes!" they both answered

"What ever you say," Sam said.

"So what are we doing now?" Noah asked

"Going home, going to bed, hopefully getting a goodnights sleep" Jack said

"How boring... What are you doing mommy?" Rose asked

"The same"

The twins sighed. "What are WE going to do?"

"Same" Jack and Sam answered.

"Fine!" Noah said as he got into the car. "WAIT! WHERES ROCKY?"

"Janet has him, she'll bring him over tomorrow"

"I WANT ROCKY!" Noah shouted. "NOW!"

"Don't you speak to your elders like that" Jack said firmly

"Yes sir" Noah said as he buckled his seat belt.

Jack started the engine, and headed home...

----

An hour later Jack and Sam had Noah and Rose sleeping on the couch, on opposite sides, their feet met in the middle.

"They look so cute" Sam said as she walked over to Jack who was watching them.

"I know" Jack replied as he turned to Sam. "I wish I had my camera here"

"I have one" Sam said as she went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. "Here" she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said as he turned the flash off, and snapped a picture.

Carter smiled.

Just then, the telephone in the kitchen rang, she sighed as she walked back into the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Sam, this is Daniel, umm, the 'other' Daniel came back and dropped off a few things for the kids" Daniel said

"A few things?"

"Umm, ok maybe more then a few, they're for the twins"

"I kinda figured that"

"So, when's the date?" Daniel asked

"Daniel! We don't have one yet, we're going to discuss the matter later tonight, bye!" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"Daniel, he wanted to tell us... Daniel dropped off a few things for the twins" Sam said as she turned to him and smiled.

"Ahh, want me to go pick them up?" Jack asked

"Sure" Carter replied.

"I have to talk to the President anyways," Jack said as he kissed her lightly, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this, please review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks tigersrule05, Amanda-rocks, starkid42, Californian Girl, Kiddygirl, Stargate4jesus, Girlzrule17, Queen of Reviews, Hotchickdude, powerflowergirl, i-lovestargateSG-1, Jaggie-fan, pirategirls98, Bookw0rm, pink-panther32, Michael Shanks Girl, papergirl222, Ilovesg1, StargateFan, Nyrocat, BookWorm37, Stargate-Rocks, SG-Fan, Muave, deathstreet89, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, stargatemom so much for reviewing! _**

Hi Kristy!

* * *

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Who was it?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"Daniel, he wanted to tell us... Daniel dropped off a few things for the twins" Sam said as she turned to him and smiled.

"Ahh, want me to go pick them up?" Jack asked

"Sure" Carter replied.

"I have to talk to the President anyways," Jack said as he kissed her lightly, and hurried out of the room.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

Jack walked into Sam's lab; he was expecting a box or two, not SIX!

"Holy Hannah! How much stuff can a kid have?" Jack asked

"A lot" Daniel said as he walked into the room. "The other Daniel said he will be back with more stuff tomorrow"

"MORE STUFF?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, Jack... kids do have a lot of stuff"

"I know" Jack with a slight frown, "Help me carry these to the truck will ya?"

"Sure" Daniel said as he went behind the boxes, and pulled out a toy wagon, and started stacking the boxes in it.

"Oh, cool" Jack said "Will ya take them out to the truck while I make a call?"

"Sure" Daniel said as he pulled the wagon out if the room, Jack headed into his office, and picked up the red phone.

"Hello?" The president said.

"Hi Mr. President..."

----

"Thank you Mr. President!" Jack said as he hung up the phone, he was happy, really happy, the President had agreed to let Sam stay on SG-1 as a civilian! Jack smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, Jack, all loaded up" Daniel said.

"Thanks" Jack said as he stood up.

"No problem" Daniel said as he walked out of the room.

Jack smiled as he headed towards her truck: life was great! He had to kids, was getting married to the only girl he had ever loved. Yeah, it was pretty good.

----

"Wow! That's a lot of... stuff" Sam exclaimed when Jack walked into the house with a couple boxes in his hands.

"Carter, I can't see anything" Jack cried dramatically sway slightly for effect.

Sam giggled and pulled off the top box, and sat it on the floor, Jack tried to lower the other boxes but they went crashing to the floor, which caused Rose and Noah to wake up.

"AMY!" Rose cried as she peeked over the couch, then ran over to the boxes and pulled out a baby doll, and hugged it tightly. Noah immediately grabbed his baseball cap and put it on his head, then smiled.

"Bedtime" Sam said.

"Yes Ma'am!" they both shouted as they headed to the couch, and snuggled under the covers.The two adults didn't understand why they wanted to sleep there instead of sleeping on one of the guest rooms.

"Wanna help me move this into the guest room?" Jack asked as he picked up the items that had fell out of boxes.

"Sure" she said as she leaned down and helped him.

"Thank you"

"No problem" Sam said as she picked the last toy and put it in a box. "What did he say?"

"What did who say?" Jack asked as he picked up a box and started for the guest bedroom.

Sam picked a box and followed him into the bedroom. "The President of course"

"Oh! Him... well he just said you can become a civilian and we can get married, that's all" Jack said as he turned to her with a huge smiled plastered across his face.

Sam screamed and jumped on Jack, which caused them both to fall on the bed. "I love you," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too" Jack said. "But we should be quiet so we don't wake the kids"

Sam smiled. "You're right... I'm tired"

"Go get some rest, and I'll put some of this stuff away" Jack said.

"Alright, night" .

Jack sighed. "I'm in love" he informed the empty room, then got back to work.

----

Noah woke up, Rose was still sleeping from across him, and he pulled the blanket off of him and got up, and headed down the hall into the guest bedroom. He poked his head into the room, his dad had fell asleep on the bed, next to his baseball bat. Noah smiled as he walked over and picked up the bat carefully, but not careful enough, Jack woke up at once.

"Hey buddy" Jack said as he sat up and smiled at him.

"Daddy, my name isn't buddy, it's Noah remember?" Noah said as he looked at him with a small smile on his face.

Jack smiled. "I know, so do you like your room?"

Noah looked around the all white room, with several of his toys, and other things. "It's ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok, I like it, but where's my baseball blanket?"

"Right here" Jack said as he pulled it out from the top of the bed, he had been using it as a pillow.

"Can I put it on the bed please?"

"Sure" Jack said as he got off of the bed, and helped him spread it across the bed.

----

In the meantime Rose had woken up, and gotten into the fridge to look for something to eat, she pulled out the milk, but it was a little to heavy for her, so it fell to the floor, and got all over her. "Eww" she said as she looked at the mess on the floor, and wiped her arm across her wet face. Then she saw a watermelon, Rose smiled, and tried to reach it, but it rolled off the shelf with her touch, and splattered over her. "Uh-oh"

Sam walked into the room, and looked at the mess. "Rose!"

"Sorry" she said as she looked at the mess, and pulled off a watermelon off of her head.

Sam burst out laughing.

Rose smiled.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Sam said as she took Rose's milk covered hand.

_A few minutes later... _

Rose had been happily playing in the tub when Rocky ranin and jumpedinto the bathtub, Rose started screaming on the top of her lungs. "No mommy he can't come in!" she shouted

"But honey, he's only a dog" Sam said, not seeing a problem.

"But mom, he's a boy and I'm naked!" Rose shouted.

Sam burst out laughing. Jack and Noah ran into the room. "What's the matter?" Jack demanded.

Rose started screaming again. "DADDY GET OUT!" Rose screamed.

Noah pushed Jack out of the room, "Go daddy! You don't want to get her any madder!"

Sam had stopped laughing, and started comforting Rose, who was now crying.

"Rose it's ok sweetie"

"No, he saw me!" Rose cried.

Sam held back a smile, and tried to help Rose stop crying.

----

"What was that about?" Jack asked as he stood outside the bathroom door.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you? Why don't you remember? Rose hates boys in the room when she's naked!" Noah said shaking his head.

"Oh, I just forgot" Jack said as he headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, but then decided it was probably too early still.

"How could you? Last time you walked into the bathroom when she was in, she threw a shaver at you"

Jack snickered.

"What happened to the scar?" Noah asked as he held Jack's arm.

"Uhh... I guess it healed"

"Wow" Noah said as he let his arm go, and grinned. "Wanna play baseball?"

"Sure" Jack said

Noah ran into his room to get his stuff.

----

"Are you ok?" Sam after Rose had stopped crying.

Rose nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah" Rose said as she got out of the tub and dried herself off with the towel Sam handed her. "Thanks Mommy"

"No problem sweetie"

"Can we get something to eat?" Rose asked.

Sam smiled. "Ok, but let's not make a big mess this time ok?"

Rose smiled. "Ok!"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this, please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for reviewing!**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Throw it here dad!" Noah cried as he held the bat up in the wrong position. Jack stepped closer, and threw it at the bat, it bounced off the bat and landed a few feet away from Noah.

"Go Noah run!" Sam said as they walked out.

Noah dropped the bat, and ran to a tree, while Jack pretended that he was trying to tag him.

"SAFE!" Sam and Rose shouted.

Noah giggled.

"My turn!" Rose shouted as she ran to where Noah had left the bat, and picked it up.

"You ready?" Jack asked as he picked up the ball.

"You bet daddy!" Rose cried as she held the bat in the same position as Noah.

Jack grinned at threw the ball at the bat, and it bounced off the bat and landed a few feet from her feet, Rose threw the bat to the ground and ran to the tree where Noah was, while he ran to the back of the fence.

"Your turn mommy!" Noah shouted at Sam, she shook her head and smiled.

"No thanks"

"Please mommy!" Rose begged.

Sam eyed the huge plastic bat, then with a sigh, she picked it up and swung it experimentally.

"Ya ready... Sam?" Jack asked

"Yes" Sam said, Jack threw the ball, Sam swung the bat and the ball went flying out of the yard and into their neighbors. "Oops"

"Mommy run!" Rose shouted.

Sam started running, and Jack rushed over to the fence, and climbed over, he saw the ball and grabbed it, then ran back to the fence, Sam had made it all around the yard and was at home.

"Good game!" Noah said with a huge smile.

"Good try Jack" Sam said as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks" Jack said as he dropped the ball on the ground next to the bat. "Let's get some breakfast"

"We already ate, Mommy and me" Rose said.

"Mommy and I" Sam automatically corrected.

"No Mommy, your mom didn't eat with us, she's eating with God" Rose said

Sam stared at her, the memories came back, she thought of her mom. "Yeah..." she said softly.

Jack gave her a hug. "Are you ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said with a false smile.

Jack smiled back. "Ok"

"Mommy, can I get something to eat?" Noah asked

"Well, maybe..."

----

"Come on Sam, we're going to be late for work!" Jack said.

"Just a minute! I have to do Rose's hair!" Sam shouted from the bathroom, Jack looked at his watch, they were already 10 minutes late, Noah was standing by the door holding onto his baseball mitt. They were taking them to the SGC today, Janet had set up a room for them, filled with some of their toys the other reality Daniel had dropped off, that morning, and he promised to be back with more stuff like clothes ect.

"Just a minute daddy!" Rose cried from the bathroom, a minute later she walked out holding Sam's hand, she had her hair in a half pony tail, and was wearing blue denim shorts and a pink shirt. "We're ready!"

Jack smiled. "Good, now let's go" he said as he opened the door and they all got into the truck, Jack buckled Rose and Noah into their car seats, and they drove to the SGC...

----

Sam led the twins into the 'play room' as Janet called it, there was a lot of toys in that room! Rose went instantly to her Barbie laptop, and Noah to his spaceship tent. Sam smiled. "Ok, if you need me, ask the guard outside this room, ok?"

"Ok mommy" both replied not looking up.

Sam smiled, and headed into her lab to try and get some work done.

----

Jack was sitting in his office, trying to pay attention to the papers he was reading, he rubbed his head, he was hot, bored... make that very bored.

"UNSCEDUALD OFF WORLD ACTIVATION" A voice shouted through the speakers of the SGC, and the sirens went off. Jack rushed into the control room.

"It's SG-2" Walter announced.

"Open the iris!" Jack demanded.

Sam came into the room. "Who is it?"

"SG-2" Jack answered. They watched three people walk through. Jack ran down into the gate room. "Where's Major Riddick?"

"General, he didn't make it..." one of them said.

"Infirmary" Jack said, then he looked up at the gate. "Shouldn't it have deactivated yet?"

"I think so" Sam said.

"Hmm..." Jack said, but he ignored it, and headed back into his office.

----

Noah and Rose were playing freeze tag, when all the sudden Rose started screaming, then disappeared.

"ROSE!" Noah shouted, she wasn't in the room. "ROSE!"

A guard rushed in. "What happened?" he demanded while he looked around the room. "Where's the little girl?"

"She disappeared!" Noah said as he started to cry. "SHE'S GONE!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.

The guard rushed over to the red button on the wall, and pressed it, the sirens went off...

----

_**So, what do you think happened? More coming soon!**_

_**Oh, and please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you, Hotchickdude, Bookw0rm, tigersrule05, starkid42, Stargate4jesus, Amanda-rocks, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1, Jaggie-fan, Queen of Reviews, Michael Shanks Girl, papergirl222, pink-panther32, pirategirls98, powerflowergirl, StargateFan, BookWorm37, Stargate-Rocks, SG-Fan, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, _****_Aligewe, _****_Ilovesg1, _****_deathstreet89_****_! For reviewing!

* * *

_**

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1**_

Noah and Rose were playing freeze tag, when all the sudden Rose started screaming, then disappeared.

"ROSE!" Noah shouted, she wasn't in the room. "ROSE!"

A guard rushed in. "What happened?" he demanded while he looked around the room. "Where's the little girl?"

"She disappeared!" Noah said as he started to cry. "SHE'S GONE!" He screamed on the top of his lungs.

The guard rushed over to the red button on the wall, and pressed it, the sirens went off...

_**And now the continuation...

* * *

**_

Sam was in her room when the sirens went off, her first thought was the twins, it wasn't an off-world thing or they would have mentioned it. Sam rushed into 'The play room' Noah was sobbing and hugging a guard. "What happened?" she demanded, Noah left the guard and grabbed Sam. "What happened?" she repeated.

"Uhh-"

"What's the matter?" Jack asked as he rushed into the room, then to Noah.

"Umm, the little girl disappeared" the guard said.

"What?" Jack and Sam demanded.

Sam turned back to look at Noah who was rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "Was there a white light?"

Noah shook his head. "She screamed, then was gone"

"And no one came in or out of this room" the guard said.

Sam glanced over at Jack.

"Unexpected gate activation" a voice ran through the speakers. Jack rushed into the control room and Sam stayed with Noah.

Jack got into the control room out of breath, and looked at the room, the gate was dialing out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know sir, it's not shutting down" Walter said.

"Who dialed it in the first place?" Jack asked

"No one that we could see, SergeantSiler was knocked off" Walter said.

"GET SOME TER'S IN HERE NOW!" Jack shouted, the 'whoosh' shot out of the stargate. "Damn!"

Sam rushed into the room with Noah at her side. "What's going on?"

Jack turned to her. "I don't know"

"Here you are sir" someone said as he handed Jack a TER Jack pointed it to the stargate, but it was too late, he saw the bottom of Rose's foot go through.

"Damn it!" he said as he looked at the address.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh my god!" Sam started crying.

----

A lady who looked like she was in his thirties, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes, came through the stargate dragging a little girl who was pulling away from her, kicking screaming crying. "Come on you darn kid!" the lady shouted as she started pulling her towards her village.

Rose was crying for her mom and dad, "No! I want my Mommy and Daddy!" she shouted.

"You can't have Mommy and Daddy!" The lady shouted back.

"Why?" Rose demanded as she tried to pull away from the lady again.

"Because I said so, that's why!" The lady shouted. Rose bite her hand, and the lady released her. Rose started running to the stargate as fast as she can, but suddenly dropped to the ground. The lady put her zat'niki'tel back into her scarf.

"I should have done that sooner" she muttered. As she walked over to Rose and gently picked her up and carried her to her village…

----

The MALP went through the stargate, it was the address that the gate had dialed to, and Rose had been (Jack was sure) dragged through, the MALP showed no signs of life forms. "Damn it!" Jack swore.

"Can we still go and check it out?" Daniel asked. "I know Sam's still wanna go"

Jack nodded. "Sure, go gear up"

Daniel nodded and quickly left the room.

----

"Sam, let's get ready" Daniel said as he poked his head into the infirmary.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked as she looked up from Noah, he hadn't said a word since Rose had 'disappeared'.

"To the planet that whoever took R-O-S-E went" Daniel said.

Noah rolled his eyes, he knew what it spelt, but he didn't feel like being a know-it-all. And he didn't really like this Daniel, he had no sense of humor.

"Noah, are you going to be ok?" Sam asked as she looked down at him.

Noah didn't say anything; he looked down at the floor.

Sam sighed and got off the bed and walked over to Janet. "Keep an eye on him for me will ya?"

Janet nodded. "Of course, now go find your daughter"

Sam nodded, the whole SGC had been searched five times, and no luck. Sam looked back at Noah. "I'll be back later ok?"

Noah didn't budge.

Sam sighed again as she went and got geared up.

----

Two hours later…

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked through the stargate.

Jack rushed down to the gate room. "What happened? Did you find anything?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but there was a village, and they left in a hurry, you could tell by the way everything was everywhere"

Jack kicked the floor. "My daughter is out there somewhere!"

"I know, and we're going to find her" Daniel said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sam gave Jack a quick hug and then hurried to the infirmary to find Noah, he was right where she left him, on the bed looking down at his shoes. Sam walked over to him. "Hey buddy"

He didn't look up.

"Find anything?" Janet asked as she hurried over.

"No"

Janet looked down at Noah. "Don't worry, we'll find her"

Noah still didn't look up, no one really knew her, they didn't know that they understood about other realities and stuff, well at least Daniel didn't think they knew… This Jack and Sam weren't really his parents, they didn't know Rose like he did, no one here did for that matter. A tear rolled down his face.

He missed her, she hadn't been gone that long and he already missed her, he knew she was in trouble, he could sense it, he could feel it… But he couldn't do anything about it, nothing, zilch, nada. Why had someone taken Rose? Why not him? Not that he wanted to be taken, but he would rather be in her place so she would be safe.

"Noah, are you going to be ok?" Sam asked.

That was his sorta mother, no one could no what he was feeling like, it was his mother, but it wasn't, everything was different, but yet… the same. He sniffed.

"Noah?" Sam asked again.

Noah ignored her, he sat on that bed just staring at the floor, he had been staring at that floor for hours now…

"Noah" Sam said as she hugged him.

That was what he really needed, a hug. He put his arms around her and started crying, he tried to stop, but whenever he tried, he started crying harder.

"It's ok" Sam said as she messed with his hair. "We will find her"

Noah knew she couldn't know that, even his sorta mom couldn't promise that, you never know what's going to happen out in the big wide galaxy. But he hoped she was right, God! He wanted her to be right more then anything in the world.

Jack walked into the room, and smiled. There was a sight you didn't see often, he walked over to them and joined them, this moment would be perfect if Rose was there…

* * *

**_Could you please hit the purple button and review? _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank for reviewing!_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"Noah" Sam said as she hugged him.

That was what he really needed, a hug. He put his arms around her and started crying, he tried to stop, but whenever he tried, he started crying harder.

"It's ok" Sam said as she messed with his hair. "We will find her"

Noah knew she couldn't know that, even his sorta mom couldn't promise that, you never know what's going to happen out in the big wide galaxy. But he hoped she was right, God! He wanted her to be right more then anything in the world.

Jack walked into the room, and smiled. There was a sight you didn't see often, he walked over to them and joined them, this moment would be perfect if Rose was there…

**_And now the continuation..._**

----

"Who is she?" A young woman demanded as 'the lady' placed Rose on a bed.

"Those stupid Tau'ri think they can go to any planet they want to, and disturb folks, so I took her"

"What! You just took her... Anja! That's why we had to leave our planet? Because you took a kid for no reason!"

"Betra stop your fussing, we could use a strong girl" Anja said.

"But-"

"There will be no buts, I am our leader, I will decide what we can and can not do!" Anja said.

"Then you better decide where that girl went!" Betra said as she looked down at the empty bed.

"That little brat!" Anja shouted as she ran out to try to find Rose.

_An hour later_, over half of the village was looking for the little girl.

"How badly do you want her?" Betra asked

"Do you know where she is?" Anja asked

"Yes..."

"Where?"

"Right over your nose" Betra said as she pointed to the roof. Somehow, little Rose had found her way on top of a two-story house roof.

"Get down here you brat!" Anja shouted.

"No! You people are bad!" Rose shouted. "I want my Mommy!"

"I told you couldn't have her!"

"Then you can't have me!" Rose said as she stuck her tongue out at the crowd that had gathered around the house.

"Yes I can if I have to go up there and get you down myself!" Anja shouted.

Rose laughed. "You guys are mean!" then she started skipping on the roof.

"Stop it you foolish child! You'll get hurt!"

"No I won't!" Rose said as she sat down. Anja glared at her, and went inside the house, she returned a few minutes later with a ladder. "No! I don't wanna go down!" Rose cried as she started walking along the roof to get away.

"Stop it!" Anja cried.

Rose took a step in the wrong direction and fell, she grabbed the edge of the roof.

"Stupid girl!" Anja shouted, she was up on the roof now, and hurried over to Rose and took her hand and pulled her up. "Now come!"

Rose obeyed.

----

Even though Jack could have sworn that he saw Rose go through the Stargate, they still looked everywhere. She had been missing for a day now, and Jack had sent several teams off world in hope of finding her, but there were to many planets, and not enough teams.

"Jack? You should go get something to eat" Daniel said as he walked over to his best friend.

"I know" Jack said, he didn't take his gaze off of the Stargate.

"Jack staring at it won't bring her back" Daniel said.

"I know Daniel..."

"Jack"

"I know!" Jack said, he turned around and looked at Daniel. "Come on, let's grab Sam and Noah and go get something to eat"

Daniel smiled. "All right" Jack stood up and took one last look at the Stargate. Daniel tugged on his arm. "Come on"

"I am" Jack said as he followed Daniel into Sam's lab, where Sam was typing something up on her laptop, while keeping an eye on Noah who was sitting in a chair, twisting the string from his dad's yo-yo around his fingers.

"Hungry?" Daniel asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, what about you Noah, are you hungry?" Sam asked

Noah shook his head.

Sam sighed. "Well you're coming anyways," she said as she walked over and took his hand, and they all went into the commissary.

----

"You clumsy child!" Anja shouted as Rose spilled all the water she had just fetched.

"It's heavy! I'm sorry!" Rose cried as she grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the mess.

"Any girl here could lift that pail easily," Anja said.

"I'm sorry" Rose said. "I'm tired..."

"I don't care, you need to work or no food, now go get some water!" Anja shouted as she went back to cooking dinner.

"But-"

"No buts go!" Anja shouted.

Rose pouted but took the pail and went outside. "I'm hungry!" she complained on the way out.

"I'm beginning to regret this..." Anja muttered.

Rose came in 5 minutes later...

"What took you so long?" Anja demanded.

"I spilled half of it, so I had to go back" Rose said as she handed her the bucket of water.

"Thank you" Anja said as she placed it on the table.

"I'm hungry" Rose said as she sat down on a chair.

"I know, you're going to have to wait, why don't you go next door and meet some new friends?" Anja asked

"No! I want my friends!" Rose said as she started to cry. "I want my Mommy and Daddy and Noah!"

"Shut up child!" Anja said.

Rose continued crying.

Anja came over and slapped her hard. "I said stop!"

"I can't!" Rose shouted/

"Go to your room!" Anja shouted back. Rose hurried out of the room, and into a small bedroom. Slamming the door, she flung herself onto the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore her stinging cheek.

"Mommy... Daddy... please come get me... please?"

* * *

**_Ok, I know the reason she took her is different, but I thought it was an interesting idea. Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok, I know people think I am mean, but this is how this story is going, it will get better for little Rose soon! But it will get a little worse first… Thanks for reviewing! _**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"No! I want my friends!" Rose said as she started to cry. "I want my Mommy and Daddy and Noah!"

"Shut up child!" Anja said.

Rose continued crying.

Anja came over and slapped her hard. "I said stop!"

"I can't!" Rose shouted.

"Go to your room!" Anja shouted back. Rose hurried out of the room, and into a small bedroom. Slamming the door, she flung herself onto the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore her stinging cheek.

"Mommy... Daddy... please come get me... please?"

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"Come on Noah, eat a little" Sam said as she tried to coax him into eating some soup. Noah stared at her, his eyes pleading to leave. "Noah, we are not leaving until you eat something"

Noah rolled his eyes, and picked up the spoon and ate a couple of spoonfuls.

"A couple more" Jack said.

Noah sighed and ate another spoonful and pushed the bowl away.

"Fine, that will work" Sam said as she smiled at him. "Good job"

Noah nodded.

"Noah, wanna go home?" Sam asked

Noah shrugged.

"Ok, well I'll be in my lab, you go with dad ok?"

Noah nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, come on buddy" Jack said as he took Noah's hand.

Sam watched Jack and Noah leave, they had to find Rose, they just had to...

----

Rose came out of her bedroom and walked over to Anja. "I'm hungry"

"I don't care, if you don't work, you won't get food" Anja said as she placed a bowl of brown rice with something in it that looked like some type of meat on the table.

"What do I hafta do?" Rose asked

"Go get another pail of water"

"My back hurts!" Rose complained.

"Then no food for you" Anja said as she scooped herself a plate of food.

Rose licked her lips, she walked over to the sink and picked up the pail, and went to go get it filled.

----

"What took so long?" Anja demanded 10 minutes later.

"A boy pushed me!" Rose said as she sat the heavy pail of water on the floor, and rubbed her bruised knee.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Anja ordered as she handed Rose a scoop of food.

"I am a baby!" Rose shouted.

"Don't shout at me! Sit down and eat your food"

Rose walked over to the table, and started eating her food. "Eww!"

"Just eat it!"

Rose stuck her tongue out, but then continued eating the food.

----

Days past, they were all the same, Rose had been missing for 4 days...

----

"Anja!" Betra said as she ran into Anja's house. "Jaffa are here! I don't know how they found us, but they are here!"

Anja ran into the room. "Move to our home world planet 3!"

"But we just moved here!" Betra protested.

"I'm our leader! You can stay if you want"

"What about the child?" Betra asked.

"She's foolish, and a trouble maker, I'll do better without her" Anja said as she ran out of the house along with Betra, the people quickly grabbed their supplies and hurried to the Stargate. Anja dialed an address and they hurried through, leaving one very frightened girl behind...

----

Rose tried to open the door again, and of course it was locked, she went and laid down on her bed, she was hungry, bored, hungry... She sighed as she kicked the wall, she missed her mom and dad, and Noah, Daniel, and she missed earth!

The sounds of staff weapons filled the air, Rose sat up and looked outside the small window. There was about 30 Jaffa outside, shooting at the remaining villagers.

"Yeah! Get them!" Rose shouted out the window to the Jaffa. "Get the bad guys! Go Yeah!" A Jaffa turned and looked at her, then he walked around to the front of the door, a minute later he broke down the door. "Thank you so much for saving me!" Rose shouted happily as she jumped off the bed, the Jaffa grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Owe! You're hurting me!" Rose cried. The Jaffa slapped her, and dragged her out of the house. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" She shouted as she started crying. The Jaffa slapped her again. "Why are you so mean?" Rose demanded.

"Be quiet foolish Tau'ri!" The Jaffa warned.

Rose obeyed.

The Jaffa was about to drag her through the stargate when she broke free from his grip, and she started running, the Jaffa opened his staff weapon and fired, then continued through the stargate without her.

----

_3 days later... _

"SG-5 you have a go" General O'Neill said as he watched them leave.

Sam had stayed home with Noah, who had barely slept or ate anything the past week, everyone was worried about him; he wasn't himself.

"I'm going home," Jack said as he turned to Walter.

"Yes sir"

"Keep an eye on the base for me?" Jack half asked, half stated.

"Yes sir" Walter replied.

"Thanks" Jack said as he left the room.

----

"Wow you're home early," Sam said as Jack walked into the house.

"I know" Jack said as he kissed her, they had sat a date, the wedding was 3 months away.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Not that I'm complaining"

"Yeah sure ya betcha" Jack said. "No, I just felt like I should be home, where's Noah?"

"His bedroom"

"Again?"

"Yeah"

Jack sighed.

"I know" Sam said. "He's so... he misses her, he has never been away from her for this long"

"I know" Jack said as he walked to Noah's room, and knocked on the door. "Noah?" he called as he walked in, Noah was sitting on his bed looking out a window. "Noah buddy, wanna go play a game of baseball?"

Noah shook his head.

Jack sighed as he walked over to Noah and sat on the bed next to him, he put his arm around him. "You ok?"

A tear fell down Noah's face, he shook his head.

"Noah I-" Jack was cut off by his cell phone ringing, he sighed then answered it. "O'Neill"

"General, come to the base immediately"

"Why?" Jack asked, but Walter had already hung up. Jack shoved his cell phone into his pocket. "Well I gotta go buddy, or do you wanna come along?"

Noah nodded and got up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she walked into the room.

"Base needs me" Jack said as he took Noah's hand and they all walked out of the room.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Is Noah going with you?"

"Yep, wanna tag along?"

"Sure" Sam said.

He gave her a quick smile and the O'Neill family headed out...

----

**_Ok, as I said, it will get better please just bear with me!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks for taking time to read this, and thank you all so much for reviewing!_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she walked into the room.

"Base needs me" Jack said as he took Noah's hand and they all walked out of the room.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Is Noah going with you?"

"Yep, wanna tag along?"

"Sure" Sam said.

He gave her a quick smile and the O'Neill family headed out...

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"You said you needed me?" Jack asked as he walked over to Walter.

"Dr. Fraiser wants you in the infirmary now" Walter said.

"Why?" Jack and Sam asked.

Walter turned away and shrugged.

Jack looked at Sam, and they all went into the infirmary...

----

"Janet?" Sam asked as they entered the infirmary"What's going on?"

Janetgestured them towards a bed surrounded by curtains. As she pulled them aside Noah gasped.

"ROSE!" he shouted as he saw his sister lying on the bed. The little girl was extremely pale. 70 percent of her body seemed to badaged and several IV lines were inserted in her arms. Noah ran to his sister. "Wake up! Come on! Let's go play!" he said as he started shaking her, Jack pulled him away.

"Careful buddy"he said not taking his eyes off of the motionless form.

"What happened? Where did you find her?" Sam asked

"SG-5 found her, she was shot by a staff weapon, she was de-hydrated, starving, it's a miracle that she's still alive" Janet said, then pulled Sam to the side. "I don't think she's going to make it Sam..."

Sam looked over at Noah and Jack who were talking to Rose. "My dad" she said as she turned to Janet. "The healing device!"

"Can they use it on a little girl?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I think so" Sam said.

Janet sighed. "Well you might want to hurry and contact your father then..."

Sam nodded and ran out of the room.

----

"What's wrong with her daddy?" Noah asked as he stared at Rose. "She's not moving"

"I know, she's sleeping right now" Jack said.

"Why? I wanna play!" Noah said with a slight pout.

"We'll just have to wait" Jack said firmly.

"But-"

"Noah" Jack said. "Wanna go get something to eat with Janet?"

Noah nodded.

Janet smiled and took his hand; she was glad that he was willing to eat.

Jack looked down at Rose. "I'm going to beat the crap out of whoever did this to you!" he looked up at the nurse. "Where's Sam?"

"Colonel-" she stopped when she remembered that she was no longer 'Colonel Carter' "She left the room sir" shefinished as she walked away. Jack looked back down at Rose, he took her small hand in his, and just stayed there...

----

Sam had sent a message to the Tok'ra asking if her father could come as soon as possible, and an hour later, the gate activated. Sam smiled as she saw the Tok'ra IDC code, she rushed down into the gate room, Sam walked up the ramp and gave him a hug.

"Hi Dad" Sam said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, what was the emergency?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we have someone you need to cure, she's not going to make it unless you use the healing device"

"Sam, no offense to your friend, but I can't come here all the time, to heal all your sick people"

"I know Dad, but she's really important" Sam said.

"Ok" Jacob said as she pulled him to the infirmary.

----

Jacob picked up the healing device, Noah was with Daniel, and Sam didn't think it was such a good idea for her dad to meet her… kids. A minute later Jacob put the device down. "Ok, it's done"

"Thanks Dad" Sam said as she hugged Rose.

"Sammie? Who is she?" Jacob asked.

"Dr. Carter, Daniel would like to see you as soon as possible" A nurse said.

"All right thanks" Sam said as she looked over at her dad. He was obviously stunned.

"Dr. Carter? Sam, what the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Well… dad, I uhh…-"

She was cut off my Rose who had just woken up. "Mom?" she whispered.

"Mom? Sam who is she?" Jacob demanded.

"Grandpa?" Rose asked barely above a whisper.

"Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Dad, how about I explain later ok?" Sam said as she turned to her dad, then looked back at Rose. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Hungry"

Jack, Janet and Sam smiled.

"I missed you" she said as she slowly sat up. "Where's Noah?"

"Noah?" Jacob asked.

Sam shot her dad a quick glare. "Rose I'll be right back, Daniel will bring Noah, and you can talk with Daddy and Janet until I get back ok?"

"Otay"

Sam smiled as she started walking out of the room.

"I'll come too" Jack said as he followed Jacob who was following Sam.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

Jack shrugged. "My office?"

Sam nodded.

----

"Sammie, what is going on?" Jacob asked as soon as they were in Jack's office. "What does she mean 'Mommy'? And Dr. Carter? When did that happen? I thought you loved the Air Force!"

"Dad!" Sam shouted. "Ok, I'm now Dr. Carter because… I am getting married"

"TO WHO?" Jacob roared. "And just when were you planning on telling me?"

"Dad! I'm getting married to Jack, and I was going to tell you… I actually don't know when I was going to tell you, I have been very busy, you know, trying to find my daughter and taking care of my son! So just settle down!" Sam shouted.

Jacob turned to Jack, he didn't listen to anything besides that she was marrying him! Jacob's face turned red.

"Uh-oh!" Jack said as he scooted away, Jacob leaped and tackled Jack to the floor.

"DAD!" Sam shouted as she tried to pull him off of Jack, but accidentally got shoved and hit her head against Jack's desk. "Oww!"

Jacob and Jack stopped fighting and rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" they both asked.

"No! Dad! You didn't listen to me" Sam said as she rubbed her bump.

Jacob glared at Jack, a minute later Selmac took control. "Jacob is very mad, I suggest you hurry and continue... Dr. Carter"

Sam nodded. "Ok, well that little girl was my daughter, mine and General O'Neill's, she also had a twin brother..."

Selmac was struggling to stay in control.

"They're from another reality!" Sam added hastily. "In that reality we died, and they came here..."

Jacob took control. "Sam! Why didn't you tell me? And what did you mean trying to find your daughter?"

"Umm... she was kidnapped, by some invisible being" Jack said.

Jacob glared at him. "Usually the man asks the father for his daughters hand!"

"DAD!" Sam shouted.

"I can't believe you are giving up you career in the Air Force... for this!" Jacob said looking at Jack.

"HEY!" Jack objected.

"Dad" Sam said. "Please..."

Jacob looked at her. "I'm sorry, I-I just want you to be happy"

"I will be! I am!"

"But I can't see you being happy with that guy" Jacob said.

"HEY!" Jack shouted

"DAD!"

Jacob smiled.

"I'm going back to see if Rose is ok" Sam said as she got up from the floor, she was followed by Jack and her father who were still glaring at each other.

----

**_It wasn't what I was going to have for my 'Jacob/Jack' part, but its better then nothing... right? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked it!_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"I can't believe you are giving up you career in the Air Force... for this!" Jacob said looking at Jack.

"HEY!" Jack objected.

"Dad" Sam said. "Please..."

Jacob looked at her. "I'm sorry, I-I just want you to be happy"

"I will be! I am!"

"But I can't see you being happy with that guy" Jacob said.

"HEY!" Jack shouted

"DAD!"

Jacob smiled.

"I'm going back to see if Rose is ok" Sam said as she got up from the floor, she was followed by Jack and her father who were still glaring at each other.

**_And now the continuation... _**

---

"How is she?" Sam asked as she walked over to Rose, who was sleeping, Noah had fallen asleep next to her.

"She fell asleep as soon as you left," Janet said.

"We can never get her to sleep" Jack said.

"Never? How long have you had her?" Jacob asked

"About 2 weeks"

"Ahh"

"But she was missing for a week" Daniel reminded him.

"I know Daniel..." Jack said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rose asked as her eyes fluttered open. "I missed you!" she said as she started crying. "I missed all of you"

Sam gave Janet a questioning glance. Janet nodded and moved some of the IV lines out of the way. Sam reach down and gave her a hug. "It's ok, we're right here"

"Don't leave me!" Rose cried.

"We won't" Jack said as he kissed her forehead.

Noah woke up to the noise. "ROSE!" He cried happily as he gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Ewe" she said as she wiped it off.

"What happened to you?" Daniel asked.

"Noah and I were playing tag, when someone grabbed me, I couldn't see her, but then she put something on me then I could, but she took me through the gate" Rose said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Because someone called the Tau'ri" Rose replied.

"Then what happened?" Noah asked.

Rose wiped her tears away. "Then she made me do stuff for her, I didn't like it! But after a few days the guys in gray suits came and started shooting, I thought they were good guys... but one grabbed me by the arm, but I got away, but then I only remember waking up here... what happened?"

"We found you" Sam said.

Rose smiled. "I'm happy"

"Me too" Jack said.

"ME THREE!" Noah said happily.

Jack looked over at him and smiled, then glanced at his watch. "I have a briefing, I'll be back later ok?"

"Bye daddy" Rose said.

----

"So what happened Colonel?" Jack asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well sir, we arrived on planet P3X-204 and right away we could tell Jaffa had been there shooting, recently because of the staff blast's everywhere, anyways, we found her about 20 feet away from the stargate, we didn't even know she was your daughter, we just brought her home... and that's it sir"

Jack nodded. "Dismissed, and by the way thank you"

SG-5 smiled. "No problem"

----

Jack walked back into the infirmary. Rose was playing tag with Noah and a few of the nurse's, "So I take it she's feeling better?" he asked as he walked over to Sam.

"Yeah" Sam said, she had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Good"

"Daddy!" Rose shouted as she noticed him, she ran to his and gave him a bear hug.

"Rosy!"

"Can we go home yet?" Noah and Rose asked.

"Umm... if it's ok with Janet" Jack said as he turned to Janet.

Janet nodded. "But you have to go to bed early ok? And drink lots of water"

"Yes ma'am" Rose said as she saluted her.

Janet smiled and turned to Noah. "Now you be a good boy ok?"

Noah nodded.

"Come on kiddos" Sam said as took Rose's hand.

"By Janet!" Rose and Noah called as they walked out of the room.

"Bye bye!"

"Where's your dad?" Jack asked Sam curiously. He wasn't sure he wanted to run into Jacob with all the kids around.

"He had to go, but he told me to tell you that he was still going to have a talk with you" Daniel said as he jogged up to the group.

"Uh-oh" Jack said.

"Why is Grandpa mad at daddy?" Noah asked.

"Because your mom and dad are getting married," Daniel said.

"Oh... why? I thought they were already married"

"Umm... they were" Daniel.

"But-"

"Daniel you're confusing him" Jack said.

"I kinda guessed that" Daniel said as he headed into his office.

"Daddy?" Rose asked

"Yes?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Jack and Sam smiled. "Yes"

Rose grinned. "McDonalds?"

"I guess" Sam shrugged.

- - - - - - - -

_At McDonalds._

Jack stared at his little daughter incredulously. She was on her third hamburger!

"Want another one?" he asked.

"Yes please daddy" Rose said between bites.

Jack smiled and handed her another hamburger.

Rose grinned. "Thank you daddy"

"No problem baby"

"Come on, finish that and then we are going home" Carter said.

"Ok" Noah said.

"Done!" Rose cried happily as she shoved the last of the fries into her mouth.

"Ok, let's go home"

----

The next morning...

Noah walked out of his bedroom, his head held high. He, Noah O'Neill, had put on and tied his own shoes. Once in the kitchen,Jack noticed Noah's shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Noah, your shoes are on the wrong feet," Jack said.

He looked up at him with a raised brow and said, "Don't kid me, Dad, I know they're my feet."

Jack smiled. "Never mind," he said as he went back to cooking breakfast, he was taking the day off today, and they had nothing planned so it was great.

"Hi" Sam said as she walked into the room and kissed Jack.

"Morning" Jack said.

Rose walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "I'm hungry"

Jack smiled. "Well, we got pancakes, eggs, waffles, sausages, bacons, biscuits, and syrup!"

Everyone smiled.

"Good!" Rose said as they sat down at the table, and they all ate breakfast.

----

"Noah and I are going to the store to get some food, want anything?" Sam asked Jack.

"No, but thanks" Jack said as he watched them head out the door.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jack asked Rose.

"Can we play out in the garden? And pick some flowers? So we can put them on the table?" Rose asked as she walked over to Jack.

"Sure" Jack said as he walked to the door, and slipped his shoes on.

Rose smiled and followed him out of the house.

----

Rose was playing in the garden when she spotted two spiders mating. "Daddy, what are those two spiders doing?" Rose asked.

"They're mating, Rose" he replied.

"What do you call the spider on top, Daddy?" Rose asked.

"Oh, that's a Daddy Longlegs." Jack said with a smile.

Rose asked, "Oh, so one's a Daddy Longlegs and the other one is a Mommy Longlegs?"

"No, both of them are Daddy Longlegs." Jack replied.

Rose thought for a moment, then took her foot and stamped them flat. "Well, we're not having THAT sort of thing in our garden!"

Jack burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Daddy?" Rose asked as she swept the dead spiders away.

"You are" Jack replied.

Rose smiled. "Thanks"

"Rose sweetie-"

"Daddy!" Rose cried as she tagged him. "You're it!" she shouted as she ran away.

Jack smiled and chased her across the yard. "You're it!"

"You're it!" Rose said as she tagged him back.

The game lasted another ten minutes before Jack's knee gave out.

"What can we do?" Rose asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you want to color? I have some crayons and markers," Jack said.

Rose smiled.

"Be right back" Jack said as he hurried out of the room, and returned a minute later with some paper, markers and crayons.

"Thank you Daddy" Rose said as she picked up a marker and began to draw the flowers that she had picked out in the garden.

"What's that flower?" Jack asked as he pointed to a chrysanthemum.

"That a Chrysamtom" Rose replied.

Jack smiled. "Really?"

"No, but I like to call them that, it's actually a chrysanthemum, I know how to spell it!" Rose said.

"How?"

"C-h-r-y-s-a-n-t-h-e-m-u-m" Rose replied.

"I thought it was A-m" Jack said.

"No, daddy, that's what Gilbert Blythe said and he got it wrong, Anne got it right" Rose said.

"Anne of Green gables?" Jack guessed.

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Hmm..."

"What's the matter Daddy?"

"Nothing!" Jack replied.

"We're home!" Sam voice said from the living room.

"Need help with the bags?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room.

"Sure, they're some out in the car" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen. "Is that a chrysanthemum?" she asked as she looked down at Rose's drawing.

"Yep"

Noah walked over to the table with a box of animal crackers and sat down. "Want some?"

Rose nodded.

Sam and Jack began putting away the groceries. Noah opened a box of animal crackers and spread them all over the table.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"The box says you can't eat them if the seal is broken," Noah said.

"We're looking for the seal." Rose replied.

Jack and Sam smiled.

"What they meant by the seal was the thing where you open it" Jack said.

"Oh"

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Could you hit the purple button so I can find out?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

Sam and Jack began putting away the groceries. Noah opened a box of animal crackers and spread them all over the table.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"The box says you can't eat them if the seal is broken," Noah said.

"We're looking for the seal." Rose replied.

Jack and Sam smiled.

"What they meant by the seal was the thing where you open it" Jack said.

"Oh"

**_And now the continuation... _**

Janet and Cassie were the official wedding planners; the whole wedding was being paid for from the president for a wedding present.  
The president has also accepted the invitation to their wedding, Thor was coming to, and he would be wearing one of those Asgard devices that make you invisible. Daniel was Jack's best man, and Janet was Sam's Maid of Honor.

The wedding was only a couple week's away, Rose was the petal girl and Noah was the ring bearer. Jack's family that he hadn't seen in years had also accepted, so it was going to be great! The whole wedding colors were baby blue and baby green, Cassie's suggested them, and surprising enough, they liked them.

They had sold Jack's house, not his cabin though; they were going to keep that. Sam and Jack had decided that the twins should be Homeschooled; they were smart, maybe a little too smart. Sam visited the SGC, but she didn't work there. Jack and Sam didn't really like the twins being there, ever since 'Anja' had taken Rose.

They had been over protected since then, but Rose and Noah didn't mind. This was going to be their first wedding.

"Why does the bride have to wear white?" Rose asked at a rehearsal.

"They don't have to, but it's because white is the color of happiness, and the day of the brides wedding is they happiest day of her life!" Sam said trying to keep it simple.

Rose thought about this for a moment, then said "So why is the groom wearing black?"

Sam smiled. "Umm-"

"Rose! Go" Janet said.

"Oh!" Rose said as she started walking down the aisle. Then Sam walked down with her imaginary father, he couldn't come for the rehearsal but he was going to be there for the wedding.

----

"I'm the princess! You have to rescue me!" Rose cried as she stood up on the refrigerator, "I'm locked up in the tower, you have to kill the dragon!"

Noah nodded as he picked up the broom. "Die you stupid dragon!" he shouted as he started hitting the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she walked into the room. "ROSE!" She shouted as she looked where her daughter was standing. "What are you doing?"

"I am locked up in the tower, Noah has to save me" Rose replied with a smile.

"I don't think so, you should be glad your dad didn't see you up there, now come down" Sam said as she lifted her off.

"But Mommy!" Rose started, her adorable face screwed up in a pout.

"Rose, I don't want to hear it" Sam said. "Go play with Rocky, he's lonely"

"YEAH!" They shouted, and then dashed out of the house.

----

The days flew by, Rose had managed to scrap her leg up pretty bad, and Noah had matching scrap on his arm, the wedding was the next day…

"So who wants what?" Jack asked as he pulled out hamburgers, chicken sandwiches and various types of food from the fast-food bag.

"FRIES!" Rose shouted as she eyed the fries.

"Just wait Rose" Sam said as she took a handful of fries for herself. "Ok"

"Hey! I want some!" Noah shouted.

Rose smiled. "Hand me a hamburger please?"

"Only if you give me some fries" Noah said as he held up the hamburger.

"Fine" Rose said as she tossed some fries across the table.

"Thanks" Noah said as he scooped them up.

"My hamburger?" Rose asked sweetly.

Noah tossed her.

"Thanks"

----

That night, Rose and Noah were sleeping out in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Mommy can you tell us a story?" Rose asked.

"What story?" Sam asked.

"What about the one daddy played golf through the stargate?" Noah asked.

"NO! The one where he kisses her!" Rose argued.

"They're the same one!" Noah shouted.

"Oh"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked a she looked over at Jack who was blushing.

"Probably something that just happened in their reality" Jack said.

"Jack! No, you know what they are talking about"

"Yes I know" Jack said shyly.

"What! What happened?" Sam asked. "You played golf through the stargate? And... kissed me?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"Years ago..." Jack said.

"When?"

"In the time loop"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose shouted, "Can you tell me the story please?"

"Ok, umm... well there was this time loop going on..."

----

The next morning...

It was the day of the wedding, Jacob Carter wasn't there yet, and it started in 10 minutes, everyone was starting to get worried that he wasn't going to make it. _"Where is he?"_ Sam asked herself over and over. Just then the door opened and Jacob rushed in.

"I'm sorry Sammie, I had a little run in with some Jaffa," he whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you could make it" Sam said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jacob said.

The music started and the door's opened, the bridesmaids walked down, Janet as the maid of honor, then Cassie, and then Mark's wife Carol. Then it was Noah the ring bearer walked down the aisle, he was wearing a black tux, they wanted him to wear white tux, but they thought he would get it dirty to easily.

Then Rose walked down holding a basket of petals, she dropped them on the ground as she walked. She was wearing a beautiful fairy baby blue dress; it went great with her blond curls. She was halfway down the aisle when she ran out of petals, her little hands searched into the basket for more petals, but didn't find any.

She looked back at all the petals she had dropped on the way here. She smiled and walked back a couple of feet, and picked up a handful, then put them in her basket, then continued down the aisle, but then she ran out again, so she turned around and got another handful, then continued down the aisle.

The family members, close friends started chuckling. She smiled sweetly at them, "It's ok, just go down the aisle" someone whispered to her.

"Ok!" she said a little to loudly. Everyone smiled as she walked into her position.

Now it was Sam's turn she took a deep breath as she started walking down the aisle, she had her arm wrapped around her fathers, it was great, only one thing was missing, her mother... if only her mother could be here on this day... She made it to the top of the aisle, and Jack came and stood next to her.

"We are gathered her today in the sight of god, to join this man, and this women in marriage" The pastor started. "If anyone here has any objections to this couple getting married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..." he waited the few moments then nodded "Good who gives this women to be wed?"

"I do" Jacob said.

The pastor nodded, and Jacob went to his seat.

"Do you, Jonathan O'Neill take Samantha Carter to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold? For better and for worse and in sickness and in health?"

"I do" Jack replied, his heart was beating so fast he was sweating.

"Do you Samantha Carter take Jonathan O'Neill to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold? For better and for worse and in sickness and in health?"

"I do"

"Place the ring on your left hand finger, as a token of your love" The pastor said.

Jack smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, to whom god as had joined together, let no man put asunder... you may kiss the bride"

Jack turned and looked at Sam, he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her passionately, after about 30 seconds the pastor cleared his throat, and Jack and Sam broke the kiss, they turned around and went back down the aisle as husband and wife...

----

**_So, was the wedding ok? PLEASE... review?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you all very much for reviewing! I got some new reviewers! YAY! _**

**_Bookworm37: I didn't even think of that..._**

----

Rose and Noah were going to be spending a week at Janet's house while their parents were on their honeymoon.

"Janet?" Noah asked.

"Yes Noah?"

"Why do they say do you take this women to be your awful wedded wife?"

Janet and Cassie burst into laughter.

"No sweetie, he said lawful wedded wife" Janet said.

"Oh, where's Rocky?"

"He's already at my house" Cassie replied.

"Good, I brought some cake for him" Rose and Noah said.

"Nu-uh, no cake for Rocky, I don't want him getting sick on my carpet!" Janet said.

Rose giggled.

Janet smiled. "Ok what movies do we want to rent?"

----

An hour later they were sitting in front of Janet's big screen TV that Cassie had begged her to buy, watching Blues Clues.

"Our handy dandy notebook!" Rose and Noah shouted when Steve said it, then they both giggled.

Cassie rolled her eyes at her mom.

Janet shrugged. "Who wants more popcorn?"

"ME!" The twins shouted.

Janet smiled and headed into the kitchen.

"Cassie?" Rose asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"We can watch one of your movies" Rose said as she turned off Blues Clues.

"It's ok" Cassie said.

"You don't want to watch this" Noah said.

"How do you know? I'm a big fan of... Blues Clues"

"No you aren't" Rose said, her face disappointed. "You lied to me! You're a liar!" she cried as she ran out of the house.

"ROSE!" Cassie shouted as she jumped off of the couch and ran after her.

"What happened?" Janet asked as she ran into the room.

"Cassie lied and Rose ran away!" Noah shouted, he was close to tears.

"Where'd they go?" Janet asked

Noah pointed to the door.

"Ok, you stay here ok?" Janet asked as she ran to the door.

Noah nodded. "I promise"

"Ok" she said as she rushed out of the house.

----

"ROSE!" Cassie shouted, she didn't know which way Rose went, or would have went. "ROSE! Rose I'm sorry!"

Janet rushed over to Cassie. "Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"I'm right here!" Rose shouted in a huffy voice. "And I'm not coming down!"

Janet and Cassie looked up at the tree next to them, she was about 20 feet from the ground.

"Oh my God! Rose!" Janet shouted.

"What are you doing up there?" Cassie asked.

"Playing" Rose replied, she had forgotten all about Cassie lying to her.

"What!" both worried ladies shouted.

"I'm a baby bird" Rose said. "I'm going to fly!"

"No Rose, don't try to fly!" Janet said.

Rose looked down at them with a curious look on her face. "I want to though!"

"No Rose you could hurt yourself!" Cassie shouted.

"No I won't! I'm going to fly to the moon!" she said with the cutest smile on her face, she stood up on a branch, and spread out her arms.

"NO!" Janet and Cassie shouted, but Rose had already jumped and was flapping her arms, and was heading straight for the ground, Cassie tried to catch her but Rose landed in a rose bush next to the tree, she poked her head upand started crying, she was holding onto her arm.

"Oh god!" Janet said as she rushed to her side. "Cassie you watch Noah, I'm taking Rose to the SGC!" Janet shouted as she picked the crying girl up and rushed into her car, she quickly buckled Rose up, then got into the driver seat and drove to the SGC. She didn't want to take her to a hospital, because with all Rose's bruises and stuff they might get the wrong impression.

----

"There you are, all done" Janet said as she finished putting a cast on Rose's arm

"How come I didn't fly?" Rose asked.

"Humans don't fly" Janet replied smoothing her curls.

"But daddy does!" Rose said.

"In a airplane or jet yes..." Janet replied.

"Oh" Rose said with a disappointed face.

"Cheer up, come on, let's go home" Janet said.

"Can we stop and get some ice cream?" Rose asked sweetly.

"No, as soon as we get home, it's bedtime"

"I don't want to go to bed" Rose complained.

"I don't care" Janet said as she buckled her seat belt, then started her car.

Rose started at her, she figured out she wouldn't be getting her way. "Janet?"

"What?"

"Can you..."

"Can I what?"

"Can you draw on my cast?"

Janet smiled. "When we get home"

"Good!"

----

"Rose-" Cassie beganas Janet and Rose walked into the house. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Rose asked sweetly.

"For lying" Cassie said.

"Oh, I forgive you"

Cassie smiled "good."

"Janet said she would draw on my cast, wanna draw on it too?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure"

"Where's Noah?" Janet asked she returned from the kitchen with a permanent marker.

"Bed, it took him a while to fall asleep" Cassie said.

Janet smiled, then she wrote 'Get well soon' and a smiley face. Rose giggled at it, and Cassie wrote her name and a flower. "Bedtime" Janet said as she closed the cap to the marker.

"Night!"

"Goodnight" both Fraiser's called.

----

"Janet I can't believe they didn't manage to burn down the house" Carter said a week later.

Janet glanced over at the two sleeping children cuddled in front of the TV with Cassie.

"They were actually pretty good" Janet said as she turned back to Jack and Carter. "But... Rose-"

"What did she do?" The newly married couple asked together.

"She was trying to fly, but it didn't work out so well, she broke her arm"

Jack and Carter looked at each other and sighed. "Figures" Jack muttered.

"Why don't you pick them up tomorrow? They're already asleep"

"Ok, thanks Janet" Carter said.

"By the way, how was the honey moon?"

"Great" they both replied.

Janet smiled. "Good"

"Well, thanks again Janet" Carter said as they started walking down the steps.

"No problem"

"Bye"

"Good bye" Janet said as she shut the door.

----

"Mommy and Daddy are going to be here soon?" Rose asked while eating a bowl of cold cereal.

"Yep" Cassie replied. "Oh, got to go, school. Bye!" she said as she grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out of the house.

"Bye Cassie!" Noah and Rose called.

"Hello?" Carter's voice called from the living room a few minutes later.

"MOMMY!" The twins shouted as they rushed into the living room, and jumped on Carter and Jack.

"Air" Carter pleaded, and Rose let go of her tight grip around her neck.

"Mommy, will you draw on my cast?" Rose asked sweetly.

Carter looked down at the blue cast. "When we get home yes, go get your stuff, shoo!"

Rose and Noah ran out of the room.

"Thanks again Janet" Jack said.

"No problem it was fun"

"I am so surprised they didn't set the house on fire" Jack said.

"The dogs didn't get along at first, but after a couple days they were ok" Janet said as she looked out the glass doors, where Cassie's dog Hanka (named after her planet) and Rocky were trying to come in.

Jack walked over to the door, and picked up Rocky. "Come on, we're going home"

Carter smiled. "Hi Hanka"

The dog licked her leg.

Noah and Rose ran back into the room with their backpacks. "Bye Janet!"

"Bye kiddos"

"Thanks for everything" they both said sweetly as they walked out of the house.

"Bye" everyone called one last time. The O'Neill's got into their truck, and drove home.

----

**_Well, what do you think? I hope you all like it! PlEaSe ReViEw!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you all for reviewing! I have some new reviewers YAY! Thanks!_**

----

"Sam!" Daniel said as he jogged to her.

"Daniel, where's Jack?" Carter asked.

"In his office, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Just came to pick up a few things to do" Carter replied with a smile.

"Oh, where are the twins?"

"Janet has them" Carter replied, as she started walking down the hallway and entered into Jack's office.

"Sam!" Jack said as she entered the room.

"Hi Jack," she said as she leaned over the table and gave him a kiss.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Just picking up some stuff to work on at home"

"Oh, like that new little orb thingy?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yes, like the new orb thingy"

"Well don't have to much fun" Jack called as she walked out of the room.

"I wont'!"

----

Carter walked into the infirmary to pick up her kids, in her arm was a breifcase that had the orb in it. "Come on kiddos"

"I want to be a doctor when I grow up!" Rose said, she was wearing one of Janet's white lab jackets.

Carter smiled. "Well, if you work really hard, who knows?"

"Mommy, can we go home?" Noah asked, he was sitting on the infirmary bed swinging his legs.

"Yeah, we're leaving, come on Rose"

Rose started taking off the jacket but Janet stopped her.

"You can keep it Rose" Janet said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks!" Rose said with a huge grin.

"Thanks Janet" Carter said as she took Rose's hand, Noah hopped off the bed and followed his mom out to the car.

----

"What do you want to be when you grow up Noah?" Rose asked as soon as they walked into their house.

"A fireman" he replied.

Carter smiled. "That's nice"

"Mommy? When are we going to start school?" Rose asked.

"When you're five" Carter replied.

"Can we start now? Please?" Rose and Noah begged.

Carter smiled. "Come here" she said as she walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. "Here" she said as she wrote down 4+2. "Do you know how to do it?"

Rose nodded and picked up the pencil, she drew four lines, then added two lines then added them all up, then she wrote down 6.

Carter smiled. "Good job!"

"Can I try mommy?" Noah asked.

"Yeah" Carter said as she wrote down 3+2.

Noah did the same thing as Rose, then wrote down 5.

"Wow, who taught you guys addition?"

"You did" they both replied.

"Oh"

"Mommy?"

"What Rose?"

"I love you" she said as she leaned over and gave her a slobbery kiss.

"Thanks, and I love you too"

"Mommy?" Noah asked.

"Yes?"

"How far away is Christmas?"

"About 2 months away"

"Ok, I'm going to go play with Rocky" Noah said as he got down from the table, and went outside.

"Me to!" Rose said as she ran outside.

Carter smiled. She had some of the best kids there was.

----

The weeks past quickly for everyone, Carter had started home schooling the twins and they were doing great, Carter was at the SGC today working on the 'new and improved' Naqadah reactor with one of the other 'geeks' as Jack called them. The twins were in 'The Play Eoom' and Jack was catching up on paper work.

"Can you hand me that screwdriver Dr. O'Neill?"

Carter smiled and picked up the screwdriver, her smild quickly faded and she rushed out of the room, and into the ladies bathroom, and threw up a couple times.

"Sam?" Janet asked as she exited a stall. "You ok?"

Carter dropped the screwdriver and threw up again.

"Sam" Janet said as she rushed over to her. "Come on, let's go into the infirmary"

Carter was about to nod her head, but she started falling, Janet caught her.

"Help!" Janet called.

----

"General O'Neill! Dr. Fraiser told me to tell you that your wife fainted and she is in the infirmary"

Jack rushed out of the room, and down the hall into the infirmary. "What happened!" he demanded.

"Don't worry General, she's fine" Janet said as she rushed over to him before he would break anything in the hurry he was. "She just fainted, she's resting now"

"Whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing nine months can't cure.."

"WHAT!"

"Did you just say she's pregnant?" Daniel asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes" Janet replied with a smile.

"Why did she faint?" Jack asked.

"It's common for pregnant women to faint, General"

"Ok... what is it?"

"It's far to early to tell"

Jack sighed. "I was afraid of that"

"Jack?" Sam called from the bed.

Jack walked over to her. "Hi sweetie"

"Janet tell you?"

"Yep, you need some rest, and then we can go home, ok?"

"Yes sir" she said with a smile.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her.

"Love you too"

"Now go to sleep"

Sam smiled and fell asleep.

----

"So, Mommy's having a baby?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Yes" Jack replied for the hundredth time.

Noah smiled. "Is it a boy?"

"We don't know" Sam replied.

Noah and Rose sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Can you ask the baby to please come out right now?"

Sam smiled. "I could ask, but I don't think it would want to…"

"Why not?" Noah asked.

"It's nice and warm in there" Jack replied.

"Oh"

"Now no more questions about babies, come on, it's bedtime" Jack said.

"Night!" the twins said then rushed into their bedrooms.

----

"Are you ok?" Jack asked that night in bed.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Ye-s" she said as she grabbed her stomach and rushed into the bathroom.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he followed her, he found her leaning over the toilet.

"Jack, I'm fine" Sam said as she wiped her mouth. "It's usual for woman to throw up Jack"

"Well, Sara didn't have it bad, actually, I wouldn't know, I was gone away while she was pregnant"

"Air force?"

"Yep" Jack said then sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad you could be here for mine"

"I will always be here for you, I regretted not being there for Sara's" Jack said.

Sam smiled slightly. "Let's go back to bed"

"Ok" Jack said as he kissed her passionately.

----

**_I can't decide if it should be a boy or girl, twins, or what, HELP!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**stargatemom: That was a really good idea!**_

_**Ok, the boys and the girls were almost tied, so I put them in a bowl and drew... so I guess you just have to wait and see!**_

_**Oh, yeah and thank you all for reviewing!**_

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Jack, I'm fine" Sam said as she wiped her mouth. "It's usual for woman to throw up Jack"

"Well, Sara didn't have it bad, actually, I wouldn't know, I was gone away while she was pregnant"

"Air force?"

"Yep" Jack said then sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad you could be here for mine"

"I will always be here for you, I regretted not being there for Sara's" Jack said.

Sam smiled slightly. "Let's go back to bed"

"Ok" Jack said as he kissed her passionately.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"I'm bored," Rose said as she sat down on the front porch step.

"I'm bored," Noah said as he sat next to Rose.

Rose smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Noah smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first"

"I asked you first"

"NOAH!" Rose shouted.

"NOAH!" Noah mimicked.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"I love girls!" Rose said with a smile.

"I love girls"

"Ha ha!" Rose said as she stood up. "Noah loves girls!"

"Ha ha! Noah loves girls!" Noah shouted as he stood up.

"Noah…"

"Noah…"

"Noah…" Rose said, she decided to try copying him.

"Noah…"

"NOAH STEWART O'NEILL PLEASE STOP!" Rose shouted.

Sam opened the door. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"LORNA ROSE O'NEILL PLEASE STOP!" Noah shouted with a grin.

"Mom!" Rose said as she turned to Sam.

"Lorna Rose?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's her name, Lorna Rose." Noah said.

"I thought it was Rose" Sam said.

"I don't like Lorna" Rose said.

"Ahh I see"

"Daddy calls her, rosy Lorna" Noah said. "Our old daddy"

"Lorna is a pretty name," Sam said.

"Can you still please call me Rose?"

"I guess, I can't answer for your dad though," Sam said. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream," she said as she went back inside and grabbed her purse.

"YAY!" Noah and Rose shouted happily, as they followed her to her car.

----

"What do you want?" Sam asked as she looked at the 31 different flavors of ice cream.

"I want… hmm… what do I want?" Rose asked. "I can't see what they have!"

"Stand on your tippy toes!" Noah said he was already on his.

Rose leaned back on her heals. "Look mommy! I'm on my tippy heals!"

Sam looked down at her VERY weird daughter. "That's nice, what do you want?"

"Sherbet" Rose replied as she and Noah headed for a table.

"Noah! What do you want?"

"Sherbet" Noah answered.

"Ok" Sam said as she headed to the counter. "I would like two kid scoops of sherbet and a single scoop of coffee"

"Yes ma'am, coming right up" The man behind the counter said. "By the way, your kids are really cute"

"Thank you" Sam said as she took the ice cream cones and sat down next to her kids, she handed them their ice cream cones, and started on hers. It was good, she forgot how long it had been since she had been here. The last time was probably her dad's birthday, like eight years ago.

"Mommy? What are you thinking?" Noah asked.

"Oh, nothing" Sam replied as she looked down at him, he had already finished his ice cream cone, and so had Rose. "Sorry, you guys ready?" she asked then shoved the rest of her ice cream in her mouth and grabbed her purse.

"We were waiting for you" Rose said with a smile.

"Ok, lets go"

"What about daddy?" Noah asked.

"What about daddy?" Sam asked.

"Aren't we going to get him something?" Rose asked.

"Umm… I guess we should" Sam said as she pulled out a five-dollar bill.

"Can I get it? Please?" Noah begged.

"Yes, go ahead, he would like-"

"Cookie dough" Noah finished for her, and went to the line.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked Noah.

"I would like a double scoop of cookie dough please" Noah said as he handed him the money.

"Yes sir" The man said.

"I'm not in the air force, you don't have to call me sir" Noah said.

The man chuckled and handed Noah his change. "It'll be ready in a minute."

"Thank you mister"

"No problem kid"

"Here you go" a lady said as she handed him the ice cream.

"Thank you ma'am" Noah said as he took it.

"Have a nice day!" The lady and man called.

"You too! Don't work to hard, or eat too much ice cream!" Noah said as he walked out of the store.

----

A month later, it was Thanksgiving Day, and Sam, with a little help from Janet, had made the traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, Daniel and Jacob joined the O'Neill's for thanksgiving dinner; they sat around the table staring at the big turkey.

"Noah, why don't you say grace?" Sam suggested.

Noah nodded and clasping his hands, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Dear God and Jesus, I hope you are having a good thanksgiving. I want to thank you for everything we have to eat" Noah said then looked up at Sam. "Mommy? I would be lying if I thanked him for the broccoli"

Sam smiled. "Well, you can thank him for me ok?"

Noah nodded. "Thanks for all the food, Mommy thanks you for the broccoli. Thank you that all of us could be together, amen"

"Amen" everyone said then began eating.

"This is good mommy," Rose said.

"Thank you Rose"

"You bet it is Rosy Lorna" Jack said as he winked at her.

"I saw that" Sam said.

"I have to admit, this is way better then in year 84, I remember that one" Jacob said as he started chuckling.

"Dad! We don't need to get into that right now," Sam said.

"Oh, I think we do" Jack said with a smile.

"Ok, well Sammie was making a thanksgiving dinner, she was like 13 or 14, and-"

"Dad please!"

"Well, she burnt the turkey, which set the stove on fire, then set the kitchen on fire" Jacob said.

Sam blushed, while the rest of the people at the table laughed.

"I'm sorry Sam, but-" Janet broke off in laughter.

"Can we eat now please?" Noah asked a minute later.

"Thank you Noah" Sam said.

Noah smiled and winked at his mom.

----

"I won!" Noah shouted.

"Good job Noah" Cassie said, she had never been beaten by a four year old.

"I love Clue!" Noah said.

Sam smiled. "That was cool, your first turn too"

"Nobody had the cards"

"I know" Jack said as he rubbed Noah's hair.

"Can we play candy land?" Rose asked.

"I'll play with you" Cassie said as she got up and followed Rose into her bedroom.

"Why don't you go play with them? We're just going to sit and talk" Janet said.

"Ok!" Noah said as he hurried out of the room.

"Lets talk about more stuff Sam did as a kid" Jack said.

"Lets not" Sam said.

"Sam did you ever tell them about the time you ate-"

"DAD! Please!"

Jacob smiled. "Ok"

"No come on!" Jack said.

"No, why don't you tell us something that happened to you then Jack?" Sam asked.

"Never mind" Jack said quickly.

"No, come on Jack" Daniel pleaded.

"No!"

"Fine" Sam said.

Janet looked at her watch. "Oh wow, I have to get going, I have work tomorrow"

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

"Eleven" Janet replied. "Cassie! We're leaving!"

"Be right there!" Cassie shouted, a minute later, she walked into the room with Rose and Noah wrapped around her legs.

"Bedtime you two" Sam said.

"Night!" both of them shouted then rushed into their bedrooms.

"Brush your teeth!" Jack and Sam called.

"Well, goodnight everyone" Janet said as she walked out the door.

----

The next afternoon…

The O'Neill family was walking through a forest of Christmas trees, it was snowing lightly, they walked up and down the rows of trees, looking for the right one, Sam had gained a few pounds but was doing great.

"What about this one Daddy?" Rose asked as she pointed to a small tree covered in snow.

"No, we need a BIG one!" Jack said.

"Ok!" The twins said then rushed down the row.

"Daddy! I think I found one!" Noah said as he pointed to a seven foot Christmas tree.

"I think that's perfect!" Sam agreed.

"Yes, it's a beauty all right" Jack said.

"Can we get this one?" Rose asked as she picked up a handful of snow, and made it into a snowball.

"Yep, I think this is a keeper" Jack said.

"Yay!" Noah and Rose shouted.

"Noah, want your Christmas present early?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Yeah" Noah replied.

"Ok!" Rose said as she threw the snowball at him.

"Hey!" Noah shouted as he wiped the snow off his face and picked up a handful of snow then ran after her.

"AHH! MOMMY!" Rose cried as she ran away from her brother.

"Noah! Rose, come on!" Sam shouted.

Rose kept on running, in fact she ran so fast that she didn't even notice that Noah wasn't there, there was a cabin a couple feet away from her, she sighed and sat down on the ground to tie her shoe.

"Hello little missy" A man said as he walked over to her.

"Hello" Rose replied.

"Where are your parents?"

"Right…" Rose said looking around, and then she looked up at the man. "I don't know!" she wailed.

"Don't worry I'll help you find them"

"Thank you kind sir"

"Don't mention it," the man said as he took her hand. "Were your parents buyinga Christmas tree?"

"Yes" Rose replied.

"Ok, come on"

---

**_Ok, well... what did you think? Please review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thanks for reviewing! I love getting reviews:D Who doesn't?_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Hello little missy" A man said as he walked over to her.

"Hello" Rose replied.

"Where are your parents?"

"Right…" Rose said looking around, and then she looked up at the man. "I don't know!" she wailed.

"Don't worry I'll help you find them"

"Thank you kind sir"

"Don't mention it," the man said as he took her hand. "Were your parents buyinga Christmas tree?"

"Yes" Rose replied.

"Ok, come on"

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"I don't see her" Sam said.

"She's got to be around her somewhere"

"DAD! MOMMY!" Noah shouted then pointed to a man holding Rose's hand walking towards them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Rose shouted as soon as she saw them. "Thank you mister!"

The man smiled. "You go have fun, and don't get lost ok?"

"Bye!"

"Thank you!" Sam and Jack called to the man.

Hesmiled and walked away.

"Rose!" Sam began.

"I'm really sorry mommy, Noah was chasing me!" Rose said pointing at Noah.

"It doesn't matter, don't run off like that next time, ok?"

"Ok."

"Come on, let's get that tree!" Jack said.

----

"Well, here we are!" Jack said as he walked into the room with two big bowls filled with plain popcorn, Sam smiled and took a bowl away from him, she picked up her needle and thread, then started stringing them on, then handed Jack a needle and thread.

"What are you doing mommy?" Noah asked as he snuck some popcorn out of the bowl.

"Stringing popcorn onto a piece of thread, then we'll hang it on the tree" Sam said as she handed him one. "Here, just don't poke yourself ok?"

"Ok" Noah said as he picked up a piece of popcorn then poked it through the needle.

"What about me mommy?" Rose asked.

"Here"

"Thank you"

"Please don't poke yourself" Jack said as he tied the end of the tread. "Sam this string is short" he headed to the bare Christmas tree and put the popcorn string on. "You guys finish stringing up popcorn, I'll put the Christmas lights on the tree"

"Can I help?" Noah asked.

"Sure" Jack said, he picked up a package of colored lights.

----

"That's all" Rose said as she took a step back and looked at the Christmas tree, covered in popcorn, lights, candy canes and ornaments. Everyone else took a step back and looked at it.

"Just a minute!" Jack said as he turned off the lights, which left the Christmas tree glowing.

"It's pretty" Sam commented.

"Good job everyone!" Noah shouted happily.

"You did good too." Jack said affectionally rubbing his head.

"You two should go to bed." Sam said.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Noah shouted and they ran down the hall.

"That'll be you!" Rose shouted.

Jack turned to Sam and hugged her. "Come on, let's go wrap up some presents"

Sam nodded.

----

It was a week until Christmas, and the O'Neill family had spent a lot of time outside building snow forts and having snowball fights, then came inside and told stories while sipping hot cocoa next to the fireplace. Tonight they were all going Christmas light looking with Janet, Cassie and Daniel. Teal'c went to spend the holidays with family,he was going to be a grandfather soon, and he was 'calmly' excited about it.

"Come on Rose! We're going to be late!" Noah shouted, Rose had insisted on buttoning up her own jacket.

"No we won't," Rose insisted, "Mommy!"

"Need help?" Sam asked as she walked into the room.

"No" Rose replied. "Do we have the hot chocolate?" she asked with a smile.

Sam grinned. "Yes"

"Good!" Rose said with a huge grin on her face. "All done!" she buttoned up the last button and put on her gloves. "Lets go!"

----

"That's a pretty one!" Noah shouted as he pointed to a house covered in lights.

"Yeah! The prettiest one yet!" Rose said.

Noah nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I think I have seen enough Christmas lights to last me until next year" Sam said.

"Ok" Jack said as he turned the truck around.

"Aww, daddy one more house?" Noah begged.

"You'll see some on the way home son" Jack said.

"Ok" Noah said as he sank back into his car seat.

"That's a nice one!" Rose cried a minute later. "The best one I have ever seen!"

Jack smiled as he pulled the truck into the driveway. "I'm glad you think so" he said as he took the keys of the engine, and stepped of the truck. He had decorated the front yard in colorful lights, they had purchased some reindeer for their yard, but Noah and Rose had tried to ride them, and accidentally broke them.

"Thanks for the ride" Cassie said as she got out of the truck. "Mom likes her alone time with Daniel" she said waggling her eyebrows.

Sam smiled. "I bet she does"

"Cassie, come on!" Janet called from Daniels car.

"Coming mom! Thanks!" Cassie said then hurried out of the truck and went to Daniels car.

"Bye Cassie!" The O'Neill family shouted.

----

Noah took a big box of markers, crayons, glitter, coloring pencils, paper and scissors. He gently sat it on the kitchen table, and opened it. He didn't want to wake up anyone, he pulled out a big piece of paper and squirted a bunch of glitter on it, he picked up a big green marker and wrote _Mary Christmas _on it.

"Noah!" Sam cried as she walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, she looked down at the globs of glitter on the table and floor, Noah was also covered in glitter.

"I was making Christmas cards."

"While making a disaster" Sam said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sorry mommy." Noah said as he looked down at his white shirt. "I'll clean it up"

"Don't worry about it" Sam said as she walked over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet.

"No, mommy! I made the mess I should clean it up" Noah said as he took the washcloth away from her.

Sam smiled. "Ok" she said as she walked over to the counter to make herself some coffee.

"All done!" Noah said as he quickly left the room and put the washcloth in the hamper, then came back into the kitchen and picked up one of his cards. "Look mommy! Do you like it?"

Sam looked down at the card. "Yes, but this kind of merry is spelled. M-E-R-R-Y" Sam said.

"I know"

"If you know then why did you spell it as M-A-R-Y?" she asked curiously.

"Because last year Rose and I spelled it that way and mommy and daddy thought it was cute" Noah replied.

Sam stood there for a second, to be honest, she was jealous of the alternate Sam and Jack, they had gotten to see them grow up, and everything. "It is cute" Sam said as she rubbed his head.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Noah?"

"I miss my old mommy and daddy" Noah said quietly. "I mean I love you, but I miss them." Noah said.

Sam leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your faul.t" Noah said. "God wanted daddy and mommy to be with their parents"

Sam smiled and smoothed his hair.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away." Noah said.

"Ok, you hungry?"

"No"

"Ok"

"I am!" Rose said as she skipped into the room and gave Sam a hug. "Morning mommy!"

"Hey sweetie"

"Can I have some fruit loops?" Rose asked. "Please?"

"Sure, they're in the pantry"

"Thanks!" Rose said as she skipped to the pantry. "Morning Noah"

"Hey Rose." Noah said as he closed the lid to the tote of supplies.

----

Jack sat up in his bed, he heard voices in the kitchen, he figured that it must be Sam and the kids. Jack rubbed his head, he still hadn't figured out what he should get Sam yet, he only had about a week to find something, but what? He stood up and went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, just then he got an idea. "Of course!" he muttered to himself, and quickly got out and got changed.

----

"Where you going?" Sam asked as Jack picked up the car keys.

"Christmas time is not the time for asking questions." Jack said as he gave her a quick kiss, then hurried out of the house.

"Ok…" Sam muttered.

----

Christmas morning...

Noah ran into Rose's bedroom, she was sleeping, he rushed over to the bed with a huge smile on his face. "Rose! It's Christmas morning!"

Rose smiled and opened her eyes. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she shouted as she jumped out of the covers of her bed, and out the door with Noah right behind, they raced down the hall giggling, they ran into the living room where Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch both holding coffee mugs, there was a fire going in the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam and Jack said together.

Noah and Rose ran and gave them each a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Why don't you open your stockings?" Sam suggested.

Jack smiled and took the stockings down from the wall. "Here you guys go" Noah and Rose had their stockings empty in no time, them immediately began working on the presents, the sound of children screaming and paper being torn filled the house for an hour.

"Mommy, this one's for you" Noah said as he read the tag.

Carter looked at the box, she took it from Noah. "From Jack…" she said as she read the tag, and glanced up to him, then started tearing the paper that said 'Sam' on it away, Sam looked down at the box she had in her lap, it was a brand new laptop! "Jack!" Sam said as she put it aside and gave him a huge hug.

"Well, the kids need a old laptop someday right?"

"RIGHT!" Noah and Rose shouted.

"Thank you" Sam said as she sat back down and began working on her new, 'really' cool laptop.

"You're welcome" Jack said with a smile on his face.

----

Acouple weeks later...

Sam and Noah were in their car, they had just finished grocery shopping and were heading home. "Oh shoot!" Sam muttered.

"What's the matter mommy?" Noah asked.

Sam turned the car around. "I forgot something"

"What?"

"Umm, it's a girl thing" Sam said she pulled into the parking lot. "I'll be right back, ok?" she said as she picked up her purse, Noah nodded and Sam hurried into the store. Noah sat there tapping his fingers on the door rest thing, when all the sudden the door opened and someone put their hand over his mouth, Noah tried to scream and failed, the person wore a black ski mask.

"Shut up kid" he said as he pointed a gun to his head. "Or else" Noah stared at the gun wide-eyed, and the man began to pull him into an unmarked red van and drove away.

Sam walked out a minute later and opened the car door. "Noah?" she called. "NOAH!"

----

**_(Evil grin) Find out what happens next time, but review first please!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing! I know that I am evil, or at least some of my reviewers think so... :D_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

Sam turned the car around. "I forgot something"

"What?"

"Umm, it's a girl thing" Sam said she pulled into the parking lot. "I'll be right back, ok?" she said as she picked up her purse, Noah nodded and Sam hurried into the store. Noah sat there tapping his fingers on the door rest thing, when all the sudden the door opened and someone put their hand over his mouth, Noah tried to scream and failed, the person wore a black ski mask.

"Shut up kid" he said as he pointed a gun to his head. "Or else" Noah stared at the gun wide-eyed, and the man began to pull him into an unmarked red van and drove away.

Sam walked out a minute later and opened the car door. "Noah?" she called. "NOAH!"

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

_Five hours later…_

They had called the police, everyone, there was no sign of him, he had disappeared, literally.The police thought he must have been kidnapped, Jack and Sam couldn't give the police a whole lot of information because of their work. In the O'Neill house, Sam was pacing up and down in the living room, Jack was sitting next to the phone. An officer waited nearby in case a ransom note came.

"Sam, stop it, just sit down ok?"

Sam sighed and sat down. "I was only gone about two minutes!" she shouted. "Two minutes! I could have take him inside, but no, it was too much trouble!"

"It's not your fault" Jack said as he gave her a quick hug. "Ok?"

"I can't help but blame myself Jack…"

Jack sighed and nodded. "I know, but it's not your fault… I'm gonna go check on Rose" he said as he stood up and left the room, it had taken them hours to get her to fall asleep. She was so worried about Noah, she thought the reason he was gone was because she had left him a while ago, and Jack and Sam couldn't convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"She's asleep still" Jack said as he walked back into the room.

Sam nodded. "Good"

"Come on, let's go to bed"

----

Noah sat in a small gray wall room, his hands were tied behind his back, his legs was tied to the leg of the wooden chair, the door opened and Noah looked up. He couldn't see the face because it was hid in the shadows of the room, the man walked towards him, he got on his knee, now he could see him clearly. "Noah" the man said. "Tell me, tell me how you make things appear" he said.

Noah's eyes grew big, he didn't think anyone knew about that. He wasn't supposed to use his gift at all, but he didn't think that anyone could have seen him, he was always alone when he did it. "I don't know what you mean" Noah said, you could tell by his voice he was scared. "Now will you let me go?"

The man laughed. "No"

"Please? My arm is hurting"

"I don't care about your arm, I just want to know how you do it, is it a special gift? Something you were born with?"

Noah shook his head. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted.

"We'll see about that" the man said, then left the room.

----

Rose sat on her bed in her pink princess room, she knew they had her brother, because of their 'gifts' but she didn't know why they would want him, and not her, not that she was complaining.  
Sam walked into the room and sat next to her, Jack was at the police station answering questions.

"Rose sweetie, do you have any idea why anyone would want to take your brother?" Sam asked.

Rose shook her head, the other Daniel said never to use or let anyone know about their 'gifts'.

"Rose… we need to find him" Sam said. Rose looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I know why they took him." Rose said quietly.

"You do? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I'm not supposed to!" she cried.

"Oh" Sam said as she gave her a hug. "Right now it's ok. Ok?"

"Mommy and Daniel said under no circumstances."

"Rose, we need to find him, ok?"

Rose nodded, all the sudden she disappeared.

"ROSE!" Sam shouted, and Rose reappeared. "What, what just happened?"

"That's my gift" Rose said.

"Gift? You can make yourself invisible?" Rose nodded. "How?"

"Some people called the Nox, they gave Noah and I a gift, they were really close to mommy and daddy." Rose said.

"The Nox!" Sam shouted. "So Noah can make himself invisible?" Rose shook her head. "Then what can he do?"

"Make things appear" Rose answered. "If he wants anything, all he has to do is tell himself he wants it, then he has it"

Sam's eyes grew big. "Does he have to do anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why doesn't he want us to appear?"

A tear fell. "He's either hurt, dead… or didn't think of it, Noah doesn't usually think of the obvious stuff"

Sam sighed. "I just wonder who has him..."

----

**_Sorry this chapter is so short! But I hope it was better then nothing! So, as usual, could you spare a review?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is short again... _**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"The Nox!" Sam cried, "So Noah can make himself invisible?" Rose shook her head. "Then what can he do?"

"Make things appear" Rose answered. "If he wants anything, all he has to do is tell himself he wants it, then he has it"

Sam's eyes grew big. "Does he have to do anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why doesn't he want us to appear?"

A tear fell. "He's either hurt, dead… or didn't think of it, Noah doesn't usually think of the obvious stuff"

Sam sighed. "I just wonder who has him..."

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

Noah was still in the small room, when he heard footsteps coming towards him, people were whispering.

"I don't know Jerad..." a man whispered.

"I told you he's stupid! He won't think of it!" the other man whispered back.

"But what if he doesn't talk?" the first man whispered.

"He will! Or he'll die." the second man whispered ashe opened the door. "Hello Noah."

Noah sat up straight. "I want to see my mom and dad."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why not?" Noah asked. He was still trying to figure out what the men were talking about.

"Because I said so!" the man shouted, "Now tell me about your gift, or we'll take your sister."

Noah's eyes grew big. "Don't you dare take my sister!"

The man chuckled. "Who's going to stop me? The only reason I wouldn't is if you tell me how you make things appear"

"I told you, I don't know what you are talking about!"

The man smiled. "Bart! Go get his sister." the man said as he turned to the first man.

"My pleasure." the man said and hurried out of the room.

Noah swallowed hard.

----

"We got a ransom note," a police officer said as he walked into the O'Neill house.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted as she ran into the room.

"Where's Mr. O'Neill?" the officer asked.

"He went out to try and find out something," Sam said. "What does the note say?"

"They want two million dollars by tomorrow"

Sam put her hand over her mouth and sank down into the couch next to her. "Did you find out anything?"

The officer shook his head. "No ma'am, I'm sorry"

----

"MAYBOURNE!" Jack shouted on the top of his lungs, he walked over to Maybourne's car and opened his car's drivers door and pulled Maybourne's' out. "I want to know where the hell my son his!"

Harry Maybourne stared at him. "I didn't even know you had a son, congrats!" he said as he tried to get Jack's hands off of him.

Jack glared at him. "He's from another reality, he has a gift, and I think the NID have something to do with his disappearance!"

"Jack I don't know anything!" Maybourne shouted.

"Try to find out who the hell has my son!" Jack shouted.

"Jack! That's easier said then done!"

"Maybourne..."

"I know, I know!" he said. "I'll see what I can do..." Maybourne said.

Jack let go of him and headed back to his car.

----

"Jack!" Sam said as soon as he walked into the room, she ran over to him. "They want two million dollars," she sobbed.

Jack put his arms around his wife. "Two million?" he said quietly, "We don't have that kind of money Sam."

"I know…" Sam said, she gave Jack a hug.

"Mommy?" Rose asked as she walked into the room. "Can we get Noah back?"

Sam nodded. "We are going to get him back…"

----

Rose was sitting in her bedroom, Sam had gone to the police station to discuss what kind of options they had, and Jack was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. Rose picked up her music box, she was winding it up when suddenly, a hand with a black leather glove was shoved over her mouth, Rose tried to take it off, the person who owned the hand began to pull her out the window, Rose kicked the music box to the floor, and the man dragged her down the side of the house and into a car.

Jack put some more bread in the toaster, when he heard something crash in Rose's room. "Rose are you ok?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a rag. "Rose?" he called again, he walked into her room, the window was open, he heard a car start up and speed away. "ROSE!" He shouted. He jumped out of the window and saw a black car turn the corner- he missed the license plate. "DAMN!"

----

**_So what do you think? I hoped you liked it! And please review! And again, thank you all so much for reviewing!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks for reviewing, I love you guys!_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

Rose was sitting in her bedroom, Sam had gone to the police station to discuss what kind of options they had, and Jack was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. Rose picked up her music box, she was winding it up when suddenly, a hand with a black leather glove was shoved over her mouth, Rose tried to take it off, the person who owned the hand began to pull her out the window, Rose kicked the music box to the floor, and the man dragged her down the side of the house and into a car.

Jack put some more bread in the toaster, when he heard something crash in Rose's room. "Rose are you ok?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a rag. "Rose?" he called again, he walked into her room, the window was open, he heard a car start up and speed away. "ROSE!" He shouted. He jumped out of the window and saw a black car turn the corner- he missed the license plate. "DAMN!"

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"How could you let someone take our daughter JACK!" Sam shouted

"I'm sorry Sam" Jack said quietly.

"I mean, how can you let some people take our kid! DAMN YOU JACK!" Sam fell to the floor and broke into sobs.

Jack kneeled next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry..."

"It's our kids Jack!" she sobbed, "OUR KIDS!"

"I know, well get them back" Jack said.

"Jack! We just let someone take our only kids."

"Sam, when's the last time you slept?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Uh-huh, come on, you need to sleep."

Sam shook her head. "I need to find my kids!"

----

"Where are you taking me?" Rose asked as she looked around in the car, two men with skis masks sat next to her holding guns. "My daddy said those things are bad..."

"Shut up kid!"

"My dads first son, my stepbrother shooted himself," Rose said as she looked down at her shoes, she smiled, and disappeared.

"Where'd the kid go?" one of the men demanded.

Rose giggled. "I'm right here" her voice said in front of them. One of the men reached out in front of him and felt something. "OWW! That hurt!"

The man pulled Rose down and she reappeared.

"Don't do that again kid! Or we will kill your brother!"

"My brother? You have my brother? Is he all right? Where is he? Can I see him? Where is he? Huh? Huh? Where's my brother? He's not hurt is he?" Rose asked as she bounced up and down.

"Shut up, right now," the man said as he pointed his gun at her.

Rose nodded slowly. "I will be quiet if... If you get me some ice cream..."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm valuable" Rose replied with a smile. "And if you don't, I won't cooperate."

"Frank! Stop! Let's get some ice cream!"

----

The man carried Rose into the room Noah was in, Noah's head hung as if he was asleep.

"Noah!" Rose shouted once they got the blindfold off of her. "Noah wake up!"

The men walked out of the room.

"Noah! I hate when you pretend to be asleep, this is important!"

Noah lifted his head up slowly and opened his eyes. "ROSE!" He shouted happily, then it accrued to him that he was the reason that she was here. "I'm sorry..." he said as he started to cry. "I'm really sorry Rose."

"I don't care, I got ice cream, and it was great! But no, you have to make mommy and daddy appear."

"I can't!" Noah shouted.

"Why not?"

"I need my hands"

"Why?"

"You have to close your eyes and squeeze your eyes shut and wish for it..."

"NO!" Rose said as she hit her head. "No! No! NO!"

"Rose" Noah said.

"I can't believe this-"

"Rose!"

"I mean, I didn't know-"

"ROSE!"

"I didn't even really think-"

"LORNA ROSE O'NIELL!" Noah shouted.

"What?"

"Use my pocket knife."

"You don't have one-"

"I took daddy's, it's in my pocket-"

"You're going to be in trouble Noah, you shouldn't have taken it, because-"

"Rose! Just get it out!"

"Mr. Bossy" she said as she walked over to him, she felt in his pocket and took out the knife. "EWW!"

"What?"

"It's red!"

"So?"

"I HATE RED!" Rose shouted as she threw the knife to the floor.

"Rose! Pick it up and cut the rope!"

"I could cut you..." Rose said as she looked down at the knife.

"NO! JUST DO IT FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!"

"You shouted at me! That was mean! Just for that I won't!" Rose said as she walked away and sat against the wall.

"No, no no! Rose! I'm sorry! Please! I can get us out of this!"

"I like it here, it needs a little paint, but other then that, it's nice"

"ROSE!"

----

"Come on, Sam please eat something." Jack said as he pushed the hamburger closer to her.

"I'm not hungry," she said as she stood up and then promptly fell to the floor, Jack was immediately at her side. "I'm fine!" she assured him.

"What about the baby?"

"Baby's fine, I'm sure."

"Sam, you need sleep."

"No! I need my kids!"

"Sam! At least eat something."

Sam rubbed her forehead. "Fine..."

Jack smiled and handed her the hamburger. "Come on, let's eat on the couch" Sam nodded and Jack helped her to the couch.

----

"Thank you Jack, I needed that" Sam said with a small smile, she squeezed her eyes.

"Sorry Sam."

"Jack... what did you do?"

"I put some sleeping pills in your food"

Sam sighed. "You drugged me."

"Yes, now get some sleep"

"It's not like I had a choice..." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

----

Rose sat in the corner of the room while Noah shouted for her to cut the rope.

"Please?" Noah cried.

Rose yawned. "I think I'll get some sleep," Rose said as she laid down next to the door.

"No please, I'm really sorry, if you cut my rope, I'll give you five dollars."

Rose sat up. "Really?"

"Yes"

"Promise?" she asked as she walked over to him and picked up the knife.

"YES!"

The doors opened and two men walked in, Rose put the knife in her pockets, and walked over to them. "HI!"

"Shut up kid!"

Rose looked at him disappointed.

"Your mommy and daddy haven't paid yet..." the man said. "If they don't soon, I'll kill your sister first, then slowly kill you..." he took out a knife and slid it across Noah's neck, which didn't break the skin.

Noah swallowed, and the men walked out of the room, Rose walked over to Noah.

"This might hurt," She warned.

"Just do it"

Rose opened the knife, she put it on the rope and took a deep breath, she started to cut the rope fast, the ropes fell to the side and Rose moved the knife. "I DIDN'T CUT YOU! YAY!"

"Rose! Shh" Noah said as he put his finger on his lips, then he closed his eyes and held his hands tightly together, all of the sudden, his mom appeared on the floor, Noah continued to wish for his dad while Rose ran to her mom.

"Mommy!" Rose shouted. "She's dead!" she said as she shook her.

Jack appeared. "NOAH! ROSE!" He cried, and gave them each a big hug. "How'd- Why'd-"

"Daddy!" Noah said as he jumped on him. "I got you here, you can help us get out?"

"Why don't you just wish us home?" Rose asked with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a good idea!"

"Daddy, why won't she wake up?" Rose asked slapping her mother gently.

"I gave her something to sleep" Jack said, and a second later, they appeared in their house.

----

**_So, what do you think? Please review!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hi people! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, I decided I wasn't going to be doing what I thought I was, so it took me a while to write this becasue I kept on getting stuck! So, if you have any ideas, please let me know! And thank you for the reviews! _**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

Jack appeared. "NOAH! ROSE!" He cried, and gave them each a big hug. "How'd- Why'd-"

"Daddy!" Noah said as he jumped on him. "I got you here, you can help us get out?"

"Why don't you just wish us home?" Rose asked with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a good idea!"

"Daddy, why won't she wake up?" Rose asked slapping her mother gently.

"I gave her something to sleep," Jack said, and a second later, they appeared in their house.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

Sam opened her eyes; she was lying on the living room couch. She turned her head and faced her family. "Rose! Noah!" she cried as she sat up and gave them each a hug. "I missed you guys! I'm so, so sorry"

Noah smiled. "It's ok, we're all safe now."

Rose grinned, "And it was kinda fun."

Sam laughed. "Are you guys both ok?"

Noah and Rose nodded.

"I'm hungry" Rose said, and the whole O'Neill family burst into laughter.

----

"They're fine" Janet said as she walked into the room while reading a folder.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I told you mom!"

Sam smiled.

"Ok, how does your gifts work? How'd you get them?" Janet asked.

"I'm still not supposed to tell" Noah said.

"Noah…"

Noah looked over at his mom. "Mom! If someone bad had said it was ok, this time to tell, would you want me to tell them?"

"Noah, this is different, I'm your mom."

"I know, but-"

"Noah, I'm glad that you listened to your mom, but this could help us," Janet interjected.

Noah stared at her. "BUT-"

"Noah... please," Sam begged.

"Why? You couldn't do it, only the people who were given the gift can-" Noah stopped once his mom started staring hard at him. "I don't know how they work, I was a baby when I got it, mom said she couldn't figure out what they did... she said it's like I was born with the gift, but I wasn't..."

"So, you don't know how you do it,"

Noah shook his head. "I'm sorry, mommy tried to figure it out so they could use it..."

"It's ok," Sam said. "Let's go pick up Rose and go home"

----

The O'Neill family stayed close with each other, they didn't want anything happening to anyone, and since it seemed like these kids were the kind of kids that would somehow get in trouble, Jack was thinking about hiring body guards, but the only problem is you had to pay them...

"Why do we always eat at McDonalds?" Noah asked.

"Because we like it?" Rose said stuffing fries into her small mouth.

Sam smiled. "I don't know."

"I'm not complaining" Noah said. "When will daddy be home?"

Sam looked at her watch. "In an hour."

"Oh,"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I wanted him to play baseball with me before it got too dark."

"Don't worry, he'll be home in time."

"Good," Noah said and went back to eating his food.

----

"Mr. President! We've kept this a secret for almost nine years!" Jack shouted into the red phone.

"I know that, but I think it's about time that the world- err Earth- knew what was out there, schools would have more then boring stuff to teach, they could teach about aliens! Imagine that!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know sir but-"

"I'm sorry General, my decision is final, you, and SG-1 will speak to the press, along with your wife." The president said, and hung up.

Jack stared at the phone, and then slowly put it down, they were really going public? After all these years? Why?

----

"DADDY!" Noah shouted as Jack parked his truck into the driveway. "Can we play baseball?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, go get your stuff,"

Noah grinned. "Be right back! It's in my bedroom!" he shouted hurrying into the house, Sam came out of the house and walked over to him, she smiled and kissed him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"We-"

"Ok! Let's go!" Noah said, he held up a baseball bat and a couple mitts and he wore a baseball hat. "Rose wants to play too,"

"She does?" Jack said as he swung the little four-year-old up into his arms. "Well, then let's play!"

----

"So, what's bothering you?" Sam asked that night in bed.

"We're going public," Jack said.

"What?" Sam asked as she sat up. "Why?"

"The president said it was about time, then he said that kids would love to learn about aliens..."

"Why now?"

"I don't know... we have to talk to the press next week," Jack said.

Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault! I just know if they want to talk to us, sooner or later they're going to want to talk to the twins," Sam said.

Jack nodded. "I know, as soon as we go public, I'm getting a big raise, and-"

"You're thinking about getting the kids a bodyguard..."

Jack nodded. "At least then, we'll know they'll be safe."

"Well, it's fine with me." Sam said.

"Good" Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Goodnight"

"Night" she said, and they both drifted off to sleep.

----

**_And again, VERY SORRY about the short chapter, I didn't know what else to write, but I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! Are you getting tired of me asking you that?_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you all for the reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

Jack nodded. "I know, as soon as we go public, I'm getting a big raise, and-"

"You're thinking about getting the kids a bodyguard..."

Jack nodded. "At least then, we'll know they'll be safe."

"Well, it's fine with me." Sam said.

"Good" Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Night" she said, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

A week later...

"Sam you ready?" Jack asked as he walked into the room wearing a suit.

Sam smiled. "Yep, a little nervous..." she was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse.

"You look beautiful," Jack said, and then kissed her.

"So do you." she replied.

"Janet's here!" Rose shouted as she ran into the room.

Jack and Sam turned to her. "Ok, thanks sweetie," Jack said as he followed Sam out of the room.

----

"Now, you sure you know-" Sam started.

"Sam, go," Janet ordered.

"Right" Sam said, and the hurried out to the truck, where Jack was waiting for her.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"You bet."

Jack smiled. "Then let's go answer a ton of questions!" he said as he pulled away.

----

The president had decided that the reporters should be allowed to come into the SGC for this review; Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were to give them a tour of the facilities, then answer questions for an hour. So there was Sam and Jack, answering questions, cameras flashed, microphones were pushed into their faces.

"Why'd you keep it a secret so long?" Some demanded.

"How do you feel about the aliens?" Some others asked.

Another dozen questions filled the room.

"We didn't want to tell anyone because-"

"Was it your choice Dr. Carter, to not tell anyone?"

"No, I mean, I agreed with it, but-"

"How do you feel about going off world?"

"It's exciting..." Daniel started, and the questions didn't stop for another hour.

"I think my voice is broken," Jack whispered.

Daniel and Sam laughed.

----

"LOOK NOAH!" Rose shouted as she jumped up and down. "Look! Look! Look!"

"At what?" Noah asked.

"The TV!" She shouted. "Mommy and Daddy are on!"

Noah ran into the living room. "Daddy and mommy's on TV?"

"Yep," Janet said as she walked over to them. "You guys hungry?"

"Yes," Rose said.

"Yes ma'am," Noah replied.

Janet smiled. "I have some donuts on the table..."

"DONUTS?" And with that, they were gone.

----

As the weeks flew by, Jack and Sam found that wherever they went, they were usually a news reporter somewhere. The SGC had two more teams now, and one of the members was a reporter. Jack was sitting at home, trying to relax; he was watching the Simpson's, oh joy! Sam had taken the kids shopping, and would be back soon, then they were going to unload their hundreds of bags into their house, then they were all going to go to the SGC and find out if the baby was girl, or boy, then go baby shopping.

Jack got up to make a sandwich when he heard.

"DADDY! We're hooome!" Noah shouted.

Jack smiled, and walked over to them. "Hey Fred!" he said.

"Daddy! I'm not Fred!" Noah shouted.

"You're not?" Jack asked.

"No!"

"Oh, sorry Peter."

"DADDY!" Noah wined.

Jack smiled.

"Mommy said to hurry up and get into the car!" Rose shouted as she ran into the room, then out of the room.

"Whatever you say Bethany..." he said as he followed his kids to the car.

----

"It's a girl!" Janet said happily. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Sam said as she turned to Jack. "It's a girl!"

Jack smiled and kissed her.

"I'm gonna have a sister?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Replied Jack.

"YAY!" Rose and Noah shouted.

Jack and Sam smiled.

"Come on, let's go shopping!"

----

The O'Neill family along with David, the kids bodyguard, arrived home two hours later, with bags of baby girl clothes, paint, crib, changing table, and every kind of baby toy imaginable, Sam and Jack began to the paint the baby's bedroom, while Noah and Rose covered themselves in paint.

"Can you two try to get more paint on the wall and less on yourself please?" Sam asked.

"Ok," Rose said agreeably.

Sam smiled.

"How do you know what the baby wants her room to look like?" Noah asked as he painted the purple wall, Rose and Jack painted the blue wall, and Sam painted the green wall.

"We don't" Sam replied.

"But-"

"We just paint her room now, and when she's old enough to know what she wants, we'll paint it."

"That's right!" Rose said as she nodded in agreement.

Sam smiled; they had some cute kids!

----

As the months flew by, Sam started getting bigger and bigger, Janet and Cassie had thrown her a baby shower, the baby's room was filled with little girl stuff, Sam was almost jealous of her baby, she had like 50 outfits!

"Bethany?" Jack asked.

"To common," Sam replied. "Andrea?"

"Eww!" Jack said. "Euphemia?"

"Gross! Where'd you get that name?" Sam asked as she sat up from the couch and looked at Jack.

"It was my moms,"

"Oh, sorry," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it, I never liked it either."

Sam smiled. "Chloe?"

"Err, nah," Jack said. "I like Zaroobaline"

"Jack..."

Jack smiled. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"What about Emma?" Jack asked.

"Emma? I like it"

"Me too," Jack said.

"We have a baby name," Sam said as she scooted closer to Jack and kissed him, she looked down at her big stomach, "Do you want to be called Emma? ... OUCH!"

"What?"

"She kicked me!"

"I guess she likes it."

Sam smiled. "I guess she does..."

----

"I still don't understand why we had to go with you daddy," Rose said as she walked up the walkway to the door.

"I just wanted my twins to go with me," Jack said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No" Rose and Noah replied.

Noah opened the door. "Why are the lights off?"

"I don't know" Rose replied.

"SURPRISE!" A ton of kids shouted, the lights went on, and Noah and Rose were surrounded by kids with party hats, balloons, and streamers.

"Happy birthday!" Sam said as she put a hat on Noah and Rose.

The twins grinned. "Thank you!"

"Mommy? How'd you know it was my birthday?" Noah asked. "When I didn't even know myself?"

Sam smiled. "Birth certificate"

Noah nodded.

"Can we play games now?" a little girl asked.

"Yes, they're outside"

With that, all the kids ran outside.

"Take your shoes off if you're going to bounce in the bounce house!" Jack shouted.

"Yes sir!" a bunch of kids shouted.

"I didn't know Rose and Noah knew so many kids," Janet said.

"Well, they got pretty popular after they were on TV" Sam replied.

"Oh, right"

"But most of them are good kids, we have neighbors who have a boy who's five, and the girl is four, they're homeschooled too, and they're really nice kids"

Janet smiled. "That's good"

Rose ran up to Sam followed by at least ten girls. "This is the best birthday ever!" she shouted, and ran back into the bounce house.

Jack smiled. "And she hasn't even seen the cake!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

----

"CAKE!" Jack shouted, and the kids came running.

On the kitchen table, there were two cakes, one was a princess cake, and one was a baseball field, there was a number five candle placed in the center of each one.

Then everyone started singing happy birthday.

"Make a wish," Some kids shouted, Noah and Rose shut their eyes, and then blew out their candles.

After cake, it was present time, and the whole living room was filled with them, Jack didn't know what they were going to do with all of the stuff.

"Jack" Sam said as she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"This is the best party we've ever thrown"

Jack nodded in agreement. "It sure is"

----

**_So what did you think? I hoped you all liked it!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_I know I'm having time flying, but this story will be way to long if I wrote what happened during all those months... _**

**_BookWorm37: Sorry BookWorm37! I don't really know about that kind of stuff, I guess I should have done some research about it... but thanks for pointing it out so I know in the future! _**

**_And thank you all for reviewing! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! _**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Make a wish," Some kids shouted, Noah and Rose shut their eyes, and then blew out their candles.

After cake, it was present time, and the whole living room was filled with them, Jack didn't know what they were going to do with all of the stuff.

"Jack" Sam said as she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"This is the best party we've ever thrown"

Jack nodded in agreement. "It sure is"

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

That night was filled with noise from Noah and Rose's new 'noise makers' that Sam was secretly hoping would break. Jack sat at the kitchen table writing all the batteries they would need for these 'noise makers'. "I never had this many toys in my life!" Jack said as he wrote 26 AA batteries on the list.

Sam smiled. "Neither have I, but then again, the only toys I was interested in was space, guns, grenades, and sheriff sets, I would go around the neighborhood shooting everyone with my water pistols, I swear everyone hated me!" she said as she shook her head. "All the boys were scared of me, because I was smarter then them, and I could beat them at just about anything, most of my friends didn't come over because when we got to my 'planet' bedroom as they called it, I wouldn't shut up..."

Jack smiled, that was Sam. "This is worse then Christmas!" he said as he wrote down 10 D batteries.

Sam laughed.

"When I was about... hmm... I think around 12, I had a paper route, there were these girls, as soon as I got close to their house to deliver the paper, they would chase after me, and I would ride away as fast as possible, and I always got in trouble for not delivering the paper to the door..." Jack said with a small laugh.

Sam smiled. "You had a paper route?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, I was going to use the money to buy a new bike, I never did though, I think I spent it all on soda pops"

Sam laughed. "Did you have a nice child hood?"

Jack nodded. "It was nice enough..."

"Any embarrassing things happen?" Sam asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing that I would tell you..." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Come on Jack!"

Jack smiled. "Only if you tell me something about your childhood..."

"Never mind!" She answered quickly.

Jack smiled, he didn't think so...

----

Two months later...

"Daddy you promised!" Noah shouted as he eyed the object he wanted.

"I said at the end of May"

"But it's almost the end of May!"

Jack looked at the three and a half feet deep pool. "Don't ya think that's a little big?"

"No" Noah said. "Please? Please, please?"

Jack looked down at him, Noah didn't normally ask for stuff, he sighed. "Fine, we'll get it..."

"YAY!" Noah shouted.

"You have to wait until I finish shopping though, ok?"

"Ok!" Noah replied with the biggest grin on his face. "Can we get pool toys?"

"That we can do..."

----

"This is taking forever!" Rose complained as she spread her legs out in the 4 inch deep water, in their new pool.

"It's going to take a couple of hours" Sam said.

Rose frowned, she glanced over at Challice, her neighbor friend who lived next door. "Challice?"

Challice turned to her, her dark thick brown hair fell over her face, she shoved it over her shoulders. "Yes?"

"Did you bring your 'sweet streets' people over?" Rose asked.

Challice nodded.

"Let's go get them and have them go swimming!"

"Ok!" Challice said as she and Rose got out of the pool and ran into the house.

"Girls are weird..."Morgan said, he was Challice's brother.

Noah laughed. "Yep" he said as he put his hand into the water and splashed Morgan.

Morgan splashed him back which started a splashing war.

"Careful you too!" Sam said as she scooted closer to Jack while trying not to get wet.

"Sorry!" Noah and Morgan shouted.

Rose and Challice came back into the pool holding little dollhouse dolls.

"Oh help me! I'm gonna drown!" Rose shouted as she dropped her doll into the pool.

"I'll save you!" Challice said.

Sam smiled and turned to Jack. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being my husband"

Jack smiled. "Nice to know I'm so appreciated"

----

That night, the pool was filled to the top, finally... Rose and Noah had invited Challice and Morgan to spend the night, it would be the first people to spend the night since Rose and Noah had been here, Rose was over at Challice's house helping her put her clothes and a couple of games into her backpack, Morgan was already at the O'Neill house.

"Come on, they're gonna eat all the popcorn!" Rose said.

"DONE!" Challice said, and both of them ran down the stairs. "Bye mom, dad! See you tomorrow!"

"Hold it there young lady!" Challice's dad said as he walked up to her. "You're not walking alone in the dark"

"Are you coming Mr. Havig?" Rose asked.

"Just to escort you down"

"It's not far daddy, just next door," Challice said.

"I know, but I want to be careful"

Rose was about to say she had her bodyguard waiting outside, but she decided not to. "Ok"

----

Rose walked into her house a minute later; Jack was sitting on the couch, just relaxing.

"It's my Rosey Lorna! And her nice friend Challice!" he said.

Challice smiled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go in my room!" Rose said, she started walking down the hall, but stopped once Challice screamed, she turned around. Jack had his hand on her wrist, Challice tried to pull away but couldn't get her arm free. "Daddy!" Rose shouted.

Jack smiled. "Ok, this is really easy to get out of, all you have to say is, Mr. O'Neill..."

"Mr. O'Neil,l" Challice repeated.

"Is brilliant..." Jack said with an even bigger smile.

"Is... brilliant"

"And handsome too," he finished.

"And handsome too," Challice said, and Jack let go of her wrist.

"Run!" Rose shouted, and the girls ran out of the room.

----

**_So... did you like it? Just if any of you are wondering where I got 'Mr. O'Neill is brilliant and handsome too' is from my dad always grabs my friends wrists and mine of course, and makes us say it. Sighs, what a life I live..._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Thank you all for reviewing! And thank you nyrocat for reviewing for a lot of chapters! _**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Mr. O'Neill," Challice repeated.

"Is brilliant..." Jack said with an even bigger smile.

"Is... brilliant"

"And handsome too," he finished.

"And handsome too," Challice said, and Jack let go of her wrist.

"Run!" Rose shouted, and the girls ran out of the room.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

Jack groaned as he rolled over, he stood up and walked tiredly to Rose's room, he opened the door and poked his head in. "Hey girls, can you keep it down?" he asked.

Rose looked up from the cards in her hand. "Sorry daddy, but this is a good game, wanna play?"

Jack shook his head. "No thanks, maybe tomorrow..." he said as he quietly shut the door and walked back down the hall to his bedroom, and tried to get some sleep. Rose and Challice's giggling was getting very annoying.

Sam turned and faced him. "Don't worry, it'll be tomorrow in... 23 minutes" she said as she looked at the alarm clock.

Jack groaned. "I am **so** happy I don't have work tomorrow!" he said as he put a pillow over his head and tried to get some sleep.

"Night Jack," Sam said as she rolled over and fell into a peaceful sleep.

----

The next morning...

Sam was on the living room couch reading a book when Noah and Morgan walked into the room.

"What's for breakfast mommy?' Noah asked as he gave her a hug.

"Food." she replied.

Noah grinned. "I know that, what kind of food?"

"Good food."

Noah sighed. "Which kind?"

"The kind you can eat."

"MOMMY!" Noah shouted.

"Shh," Sam said. "Daddy's sleeping."

"Why?" Noah asked.

"He didn't get much sleep last night."

"Challice and Rose?" Morgan asked with a knowing look on his face.

Sam nodded.

"I knew it!"

"Can we eat now?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, there's some cereal in there, you just got to find it," she said as she returned her attention back to the book.

----

A couple weeks later...

"And 12 times 3?" Sam asked as she pointed to the chalk board she had bought for teaching her twins.

Noah and Rose raised their hands. "Noah?"

"36!" He shouted.

"Good" Sam said. "Ok, well math is over, what about spelling?"

Noah handed her his spelling list.

"Ok, chair..." Sam started; Noah and Rose began writing down the words. "Iron... Plate... Table... Phone-" That second she was cut off by the phone, Noah and Rose giggled. "Be right back" she said as she hurried and answered it. "Sam," she said.

"Sam, I just wanted to let you know that I got the fireworks so you don't have to ask Janet to get them." Jack said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, did you remember my ice cream?"

"Oh darn! I can go back..."

"No, no, no! Don't worry about it," she said as she hung up the phone.

----

Later that day...

"Jack?" Sam asked.

Jack looked up from the toy he was fixing; Noah and Rose were playing tag with Rocky. "Yes?"

"Would you take Noah and Rose to the park?" she asked.

"Sure, the noise bothering you?" he asked as he stood up.

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah" she said as she looked over at them.

"Ok" he said. "Come on kiddos, we're going to the park!" he said.

"Yay!" Rose shouted. "Can we take Challice?"

"And Morgan?" Noah added.

"Sure! I'll go get the baseball stuff, you go get them," he said as he walked to the closet.

"Yes sir!" and with that, they were gone.

----

Sam stood up and walked to the kitchen, she felt like making dinner, she opened the fridge and took out some chicken. She was cutting it into bite size pieces, all of the sudden, she dropped the knife and grabbed her stomach; she was standing there for a minute when her water broke. "Crap!" she muttered, she reached over and grabbed the phone, she was going to call Janet, but it would take to long for her to get here, so she dialed Morgan's mom.

"Umm, hi Chautona, this is Sam, uhh... I'm going into labor."

----

Jack tossed the ball to Morgann who swung the bat; the ball went flying through the air to the end of the park. "I'll get it!" Jack shouted as he started running after the ball, when he was about halfway to the ball his cell phone rang, he stopped and answered it. "O'Neill"

"Hi Mr. O'Neill, this is Chautona, Morgan's mom, umm, your wife is going into labor."

Jack's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"I brought her to the hospital, she's fine her water broke...-"

"I'm on my way!" Jack shouted as he closed his cell phone. "KIDS!" He shouted as he ran to them. "We're going now! Come on hurry!" he said as he began gathering their stuff.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Mommy's having her baby!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Come on!"

----

**_Sorry this chapter is short, I promise a longer chapter soon!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_It's ok Bookworm37, I love your reviews short or long :D _**

**_Thank you all for reviewing! You are my friends! _**

**_I am so sorry that I took so long to update! I thought I already posted this chapter! Oops..._**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Hi Mr. O'Neill, this is Chautona, Morgan's mom, umm, your wife is going into labor" she said.

Jack's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"I brought her to the hospital, she's fine her water broke...-"

"I'm on my way!" Jack shouted as he closed his cell phone. "KIDS!" He shouted as he ran to them. "We're going now! Come on hurry!" he said as he began gathering their stuff.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Mommy's having her baby!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Come on!"

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

Jack sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Chautona was baby-sitting the kids at home, Sam had kicked him out of the room because he was flipping out, he had tried to calm her, so he started dancing then singing, no wonder she kicked her out.

Jack glanced over at the man sitting next to him; sitting on his lap was blue baby clothes. "Wife kick you out?" Jack asked.

The man turned to him. "Yeah" he said as he smiled slightly. "What about you? Your wife kick you out?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm Jim," the man said as he leaned over to shake Jack's hand.

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you..."

"So, yours a boy I take it?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Jim asked.

"Girl"

Jim smiled. "My wife has always wanted a girl, this your first?"

Jack nodded. "Well, kinda..."

"You adopted?" Jim guessed.

"Yeah... kind of"

Jim smiled.

----

A couple hours later...

Jack rubbed his head, and sighed. A second later a nurse walked out of the room holding a pink blanket. Jack smiled.

"Mr. Jones, congratulations you have a baby daughter" she said as she handed it to him. Jim's eyes grew big.

"It's a girl?"

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Jack smiled and leaned over to get a better look at the baby. "She's a cutie!"

"Are you kidding? All newborns look like plucked chickens." he said.

Jack laughed. "Guess that ultra sound was wrong, huh?"

Jim laughed. "I guess, we'll have to exchange all the boy clothes for girl," he said.

Jack nodded, a minute later, another nurse walked out holding a baby in a blue blanket, Jack looked around for the other husband but didn't see any.

"Mr. O'Neill?" the nurse asked as she walked over to him.

Jack sat up straight. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Congratulations on your son"

Jack sat there speechless. "Son?"

The nurse smiled and nodded her head. "Yes" she said.

Jack took the small baby from her arms. "A son" he repeated, he turned to Jim. "Mine's a boy!" he said excitedly.

Jim smiled. "Guess they both were wrong" he said with a shrug.

Jack laughed; he looked down at his down that lay in his arms. "You know what you said about baby's looking like plucked chickens…"

"Yeah?"

"You're wrong, look," Jack said as he showed Jim his son, he had a lot of hair for a little baby, it was dark brown that looked black.

"So, what was your girl's name going to be?" Jim asked.

"Emma." Jack replied.

"I like that, Emma Jones… have to talk to the wife about it, but I think its prefect"

Jack smiled. "What about you, what was your boy's name?" Jack asked.

Jim stood up to go see his wife. "Andrew." he said, then disappeared.

Jack sat there smiling. Andrew, he liked it…

----

A couple days later…

"MOMMY!" Rose shouted as she ran into the room. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"What?" Sam asked as she stood up.

"Andrew is stinky!" she shouted as she made a face.

"Thanks!" she said as she hurried off into the bedroom.

Rose stood there and sighed.

"Having a baby is tough!" Noah said as he walked into the room.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Mommy and daddy pay more attention to it." Noah said sadly.

"No they don't, they still play with me!" Rose said.

"That's because you're a girl, and we only have one girl," Noah said.

Rose smiled. "Aren't I lucky?" she said as she walked away.

----

Noah sat on the steps of his house waiting for his dad to come home; maybe he would play baseball with him today. Noah threw the ball up in the air and caught it, he put the ball down and sighed, he looked up as Jack pulled up into the driveway. "Daddy!"

"Hey Buddy!" he said as he got out of the car and gave him a quick hug.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can you play baseball with me?" he asked sweetly.

"Not right now, maybe Morgan does…" Jack said as he walked into the house.

Noah sighed, Morgan had to pack because they were going to beach for a week. Noah lifted up the bat and began to play baseball with himself…

----

Later that day, Noah on the couch playing with the laptop, Rose was with his dad and mom playing with Andy. _Ding-dong!_ Noah paused his game and went to the door.

"Hi Noah!" Janet said as she walked into the house carrying a container of food.

"Hi Mrs. Fraiser!" he said happily.

"Here you guys go, Daniel should be bring some deserts later and some soda…"

"Thank you" he said as he took the food from her. "… Do you want to see Andy again?"

Janet smiled and nodded.

"He's in daddy's and mommy's room" Noah said as he headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Janet said, then hurried down the hall.

----

The next afternoon…

Rose and Noah ran out to the backyard and dove into the swimming pool.

"I beat you!" Rose shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT-"

"Hey kids, can you keep it down?" An old man asked as he poked his head over the fence.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Noah said.

"Thank you" he said as he walked away.

"People are rude" Rose said. "We weren't that loud…"

Noah smiled. "I bet I can hold my breath longer then you!"

"You're on!"

----

**_So? Was it ok? _**

**_Sorry if it takes me a while to update, I have been VERY busy with my eBay name... _**

**_Again, sorry if I had some grammar, or spelling errors! _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry if time is flying by to fast._**

----

Jack walked into Andrew's bedroom and sat next to Sam who was rubbing his head. "I was thinking..."

Sam looked up at him. "About what?" she asked as she stood up.

"Well, I have a cabin, it's pretty nice, and we have two little twins who would love it, they could spend all day fishing for no fish, and climbing trees, they could go swimming..." Jack started.

"In the lake? That is disgusting!" Sam said as she made a face. "What about Andy?"

"He'll be fine..." Jack said.

"But what happens if he gets sick? There's no hospital near your hospital-"

"SAM! He's gonna be fine!" Jack said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Sam looked down.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but-"

"But what?" Jack asked.

"What if he gets sick like my brother?"

"Mark?" Jack asked.

"No, I had another brother, he was a baby and we went to visit my uncle Irving-"

"The one that reminded you of Ergo?" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah, anyways, he got sick and died," she said as she looked back at Andy.

Jack stared at her. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled. "It was a long time ago, I think I was like ten or so, don't worry about it, I'm sure Andy will be fine..."

Jack smiled. "I know he will be," Jack said as he kissed her.

"Better go make dinner-"

"Don't worry about it, Walter's bringing food over."

Sam smiled. "That was nice of him..."

"So what do you think?" Jack asked.

"About what?"

"My cabin!"

"I think it's a great idea..."

"Good, so do I."

----

Noah and Rose were bouncing off the walls when they found out about going to their daddy's cabin.

"So we can catch fish?" Noah asked excitedly.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"And swim?" Rose asked.

"You bet, it still might be a little cold, but it should be nice..."

"Can we bring Rocky?" Noah asked.

"Yes,"

Noah smiled and gave his dad a hug. "I love you daddy," he said.

"I love you too buddy," he said.

----

Carter unbuckled Andrew from his car seat and pulled his out while Jack got the suitcases, Jack had decided not to bring the kids bodyguard to the cabin, and he knew he could keep an eye on them if they were close. "It seems forever ago since we were here," Sam said.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"Daddy? What are we having for dinner?" Rose asked as she jumped out of the car.

"Well, if you two can catch us some fish-"

"DADDY!" Noah and Rose shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"There isn't any fish in your pond" Rose said.

"There isn't?" Jack asked playing dumb.

"No," Noah said as he shook his head.

"Oh, I didn't know that," he said disappointed.

"What are we having for supper?" Rose asked again.

"Steak" Jack replied.

"Not burnt steak again is it?" Noah asked.

"Hey! My steaks are great!"

Noah and Rose pretended to throw up.

"You have some messed up kids Sam" Jack said.

"I know, and I'm proud of them" she said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Can we go swimming?" Noah asked excitedly.

Jack looked over at the pond. "It's up to your mother,"

"Jack!" Sam complained. "I guess so, only if Daddy watches you".

Jack smiled. "That I can do"

----

Rose giggled all the way down the dock and dove into the water.

"How is it Rose?" Noah shouted.

"Nice!" She shouted back as she put her floating ring on around her waist.

Noah ran and did a cannon ball into the water. "Daddy! Aren't you coming in?"

Jack sat his chair at the end of the dock. "Not this time"

"Ok" Noah said and began to play with Rose.

----

Later that night, Rose and Noah were sitting on the couch, reading. Rose looked over at Noah and put her book down. "I wonder..."

Noah looked over at the clock. "It's about-"

"Is it that late?" She asked.

Noah nodded.

"Times passing to quickly!" she complained.

"Bedtime you two!" Sam said as she walked into the room with Andrew on her hip.

"Yes mommy" Rose and Noah replied and hurried off to bed.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

----

Jack walked into the room with a big bowl of buttered popcorn; he sat it on the bed and lay down next to Sam. "Hey"

"Hey" she didn't take her eyes off of Andrew, who was asleep on their pillows. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yeah" Jack said as he gently rubbed Andy's head. "He reminds me of your dad a bit."

"He does, doesn't he?" She said with a smile.

"He needs to see him" Jack said.

"Yeah, I need to see him" Sam said.

"Well, when we go home, and can call him up" Jack said.

"Nah, he's too busy" Sam said.

Jack glanced over at her. "He's never to busy for you."

"Thanks, but I think saving the Tok'ra is more important then visiting me."

"Want some popcorn?" Jack asked as he moved the bowl over to her.

Sam took a handful. "Thanks"

Jack smiled. "No problem"

----

**_OK, I wrote it, all you have to do is review, and I promise you it's not that hard! All you have to do is, press the purple button below, and write what you thought about this chapter, so... go ahead! I won't complain! I promise! In fact, I will love you! _**

**_And for you people who always review! I love you too! _**

**_Anyways, hoped ya liked it!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy, and then I didn't know what to write..._**

----

"Daddy! Look what Noah and I found!" Rose said happily as she ran into the room and shoved a movie in his face, Jack looked at the title of the movie.

"Have you ever seen the 'Wizard of Oz'?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "Daddy didn't like it..." she said wrinkling her forehead.

"The other me didn't like the Wizard of Oz?"he asked surprised.

Rose shook her head. "Can we watch it?"

Jack smiled. "You bet,"

----

Noah ran into the room. "DADDY!" He shouted. "Can we paint our front walk yellow? Please?"

Jack smiled. "I don't think so,"

Noah frowned.

"But it was a good idea," he assured him as he rubbed Noah's head.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy fish and put it in your pond so we can fish fishes?" Noah asked.

Jack smiled. "It's not the catching the fish that matters Noah-"

"Ok, then can we fish?"

"That we can do."

----

Noah and Jack were sitting on chairs with fishing poles in their hands; Noah put his sunglasses on and sighed.

"What's wrong little man?" Jack asked as he looked over at Noah.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly.

Jack nodded and went back to looking at the lake.

"Dad?" Noah asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like to fish?" Noah asked.

Jack turned to him. "It's fun!"

"Oh..." Noah said. "It is?"

"Yeah! You bet!"

Noah nodded his head.

"You bored?"

"Nope," Noah replied. "Not a bit,"

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Can I go inside and play?" Noah asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes, go ahead..."

"Thanks!" Noah shouted, and put his pole down, he was in the house in 10 seconds.

Jack turned back to the pond and laughed.

----

The O'Neill family sat around the table, staring at the boiling soup in front of them.

"Rose, would you sat grace?" Sam asked.

"Grace," Rose replied with a giggle.

"Rose..."

Rose sighed. "Thank for this food, help it help our bodies, so we can grow big in strong, please don't let anyone get sick... amen"

"Amen" everyone said.

Noah quickly took a spoonful and then spat it out. "It's hot!" he shouted.

"If you were in a boiling pan, you would be hot too..." Jack said.

Noah turned to his dad. "Daddy? You're weird..."

----

"Daddy?" Rose asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to grandmas?" She asked ever so sweetly.

Jack turned to her. "Did you go to your grandmas with your old mommy and daddy?" Jack asked.

Rose nodded.

Jack looked over at Sam.

"We haven't seen them since the wedding..." Sam reminded him.

"I know..."

"But you guys didn't seem to get along very well..." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? We got along great!" Jack said sarcastically.

Sam smiled.

Andrew began to cry.

Sam sighed and stood up to go get him.

"Sam, let him cry for a while, ok?"

Sam turned to him. "Jack, I can't" she said.

"Ok..." Jack said, he turned back to Rose. "I don't know sweetie, I'll talk to mommy later ok?"

"Ok!" Rose said, and ran out of the room.

----

"What's the matter sweetie?" Sam asked as she walked into Andrew's bedroom. "What's the matter Andy?"

Andrew continued to cry.

Sam picked him up, and he stopped.

"Are you hungry? Huh?" she asked as she began to feed him.

"You know..." Jack said as he walked into the room. "We could stop at my parents house on the way home..."

"But I thought they were out of the way," Sam said.

"They are..." Jack replied.

"Oh... if you want to," she said.

Jack nodded. "I do..."

----

In the SGC...

Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell were all geared up and ready to go, the stargate spun into action.

"He we go again..." Daniel said.

"Yep," Colonel Mitchell said.

"Do you really think they'll trade something for the Naquadah?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know..." Colonel Mitchell said.

Daniel nodded. "Ok... I wonder how Sam and Jack are doing..."

----

Rose swung the pillow into Jack's face. "Bull's-eye!" she shouted.

"Come daddy! We can beat the girls!" Noah shouted as he grabbed another pillow and began to hit Sam.

"Hey!" Sam shouted and swung her pillow at him.

Noah laughed and whacked Rose. "We're winning daddy!" Noah shouted.

"Oh no you're not!" Rose shouted and hit him with her pillow. "We're gonna beat you!"

"We'll see about that!" Jack shouted and began to hit Sam.

"You are abusing me," Sam shouted sarcastically. "I should report you!"

Jack laughed.

The game went on for another ten minutes before Rose fell off the couch and bumped her head, so the game ended with the boys winning.

----

**_I don't have to ask you to review, because you guys are so nice and do it anyways… :D _**

**_(Left over Halloween candy for everyone!)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Bookworm37: Neither do I, but you can still have candy! I mentioned their parents at the wedding, but I didn't like have them talk or anything..._**

**_Stargatefan: NO! YOU STOLE THE REST OF MY CANDY! (Cries)_**

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Oh no you're not!" Rose shouted hitting him with her pillow. "We're gonna beat you!"

"We'll see about that!" Jack shouted and began to hit Sam.

"You are abusing me," Sam shouted sarcastically. "I should report you!"

Jack laughed.

The game went on for another ten minutes before Rose fell off the couch and bumped her head, so the game ended with the boys winning.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow..." Noah said as he stuffed his clothes into his suitcase.

Jack smiled and rubbed his hair. "Tomorrow it will be two weeks," Jack said.

"Yep, but now we can visit Grandma!" Rose said as she walked into the room.

"Yep," Jack said.

"And we can play in her basement!" Rose shouted.

Jack turned to her, about to ask her how she knew about that, but remembered that they had been there, in the other reality. "That's right," he said.

"And play in her woods," Noah said gleefully.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I used to have a lot of fun in those woods."

"I know, you told us..." Rose mumbled.

Jack smiled. "There's a lot I told you..."

Noah and Rose grinned. "Yep,"

----

The next morning.

It was still very early, no one was awake besides Noah, he grabbed his fishing pole, he was going to catch that fish before he left, he only had two hours to do it...

----

Jack grabbed Noah's and Rose's suitcases and loaded them into the truck, while Sam took hers and Jack's.

"Noah! Rose! Come eat breakfast!" Jack shouted.

Rose ran into the room. "Morning daddy," she said sweetly.

"Where's Noah?" Sam asked.

"Not in his bedroom," Rose said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"NOAH!" Jack shouted, all the sudden, there was a scream, a Noah scream.

Jack dropped his bowl of cereal, and ran outside just in time to see Noah reeling up a big fish.

"I GOT IT DADDY!" Noah shouted as he jumped up and down. "I got the fish!"

"Way to go Noah! Yeah!" Jack shouted, Sam and Rose ran outside to see what was all the noise about.

Sam started to laugh, and Rose clapped her hands.

"You caught the only fish in that pond!" Rose shouted.

Noah was grinning ear to ear as he held up his 14 and a half-inch fish.

----

Two hours later then they had planned, they were on their way to Missouri.

"Daddy! We've been driving for like ever!" Rose complained.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"Can we stop and get something to eat please?" she asked.

Jack glanced at the clock; they had eaten five hours ago. "Ok, we'll stop and get something," he said. "Sam, what do you want?"

"Burger King sounds nice..." she said.

"Ok," he said as he got off of the highway.

"And I think Rocky needs to do his business," Noah said as he looked down at the dog in his lap.

Jack shook his head. "I still can't believe you talked me into bringing that dog," he said.

Noah grinned. "I love you daddy," the little boy said sincerely.

"I love you too,"

"Lovey lovey, good, good! Can we get some food?" Rose begged.

----

"We're here!" Jack shouted, which caused everyone in the car to wake up suddenly.

"This isn't Grandmas!" Rose complained.

"I know, we're staying at hotel first, then we'll visit them tomorrow." Jack said.

"Oh, goodie! I love hotels!" she shouted.

"I don't," Noah said. "You can never get to sleep with Rose watching TV all night!"

Sam smiled. "Well, lets just hope that Andy will stay asleep." she said as she got out of the car, and opened the door for Noah and Rose.

"I hope so!" Rose said.

"I'll get him," Jack said.

"No, it's ok, I got him," she said.

Jack shrugged and let Sam get Andrew.

"What happens if they have no room?" Rose asked.

"They will," Jack said.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Because, I do."

----

"Daddy? Can I sleep out in the car please?" Noah asked over the noise of the TV that Rose was watching, and Andy who was screaming.

"No, why?" Jack asked as he turned off one of the lights in the room.

"Because Rocky gets scared when he's alone for a long time..." Noah said softly.

Jack rubbed Noah's head. "He'll be fine for one night," Jack said.

"But dad..." he started.

"Rose, it's bedtime, turn off the TV," Sam said she finally had gotten Andy asleep.

"But Mom-"

"No buts!" Sam said. "Turn off the TV..."

Rose sighed and flicked off the switch. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess what the next door lady asked me."

"What?"

"She asked where'd I get these pretty blue eyes."

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"They came with my head," she replied.

Sam and Jack began to laugh.

"It's not that funny..." Rose said as she quickly dashed into her bed and fell asleep.

----

"Come on sleepy head!" Rose shouted as she whacked Noah with her pillow. "We're going to grandma's!" she shouted as she jumped off the bed.

"I know," Noah said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm already ready," he took the blanket off of him; he was completely dressed, his shoes tied into a perfect bow.

Rose stuck out her tongue.

"Rose, don't do that," Sam said, she was walking around the room with Andy in her arms, Andy was getting pretty heavy for a little boy like him.

"Sorry Mommy," Rose apologized.

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to Noah."

Rose turned to her brother. "Sorry Noah..." she said.

"Jack, can you take Andy?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Jack said as he held out his arms for the little boy.

"Rose come here, we got to do something about that hair!"

Rose looked at her curly mess of blond hair; it had grown a lot since she had gotten here. "Yes ma'am," she said as she walked over with a brush in her hand.

Sam began to brush her hair into a ponytail.

"Noah, would you get me an outfit for Andy?" Jack asked.

Noah nodded, and went through the suitcases until he found the right one, it was a camouflaged baby outfit that said 'Just like Daddy!' on it." Here ya go Daddy," Noah said.

"Thank you little man," Jack said as he began to dress him.

----

An hour later they were piled into their car, on their way to visit Jack's parents.

"Here it is..." Jack said as he pulled up to a four-story house.

"Wow!" Sam said. "It's huge!"

"I never mentioned my family was well off?" Jack asked. '

She stared at the house. "Uh, no," Sam replied.

"Well, I have now..." he said.

"Daddy? Can we get out now?" Noah asked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, come on, let's go visit Grandma and Grandpa..."

----

**Ok, next chapter should be up soon! _WARNING! A new twist is on it's way! And I bet you didn't see it coming!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thanks for all the review! Ok, one person asked me not to keep them at their grandma's house long, so I hope this is ok!_**

----

Jack knocked on the door softly, with Sam, Noah, Rose behind him and Andy was in Jack's arms, a moment later the door opened and revealed a man wearing a butler suit. "Hey Martin!" Jack said with a smile. "I didn't know you were still working here!"

The old man smiled. "Mr. O'Neill!" he said. "It is a pleasure seeing you again, my! What a fine family you have gotten yourself!"

Jack smiled. "This is my wife Samantha, our twins, Noah and Rose, and this is Andrew!" he said.

Martin smiled again. "Your mother will be very happy to see you again," he said. "Come in," he said as he opened the door wider. "I'll go get her."

"Thanks," Jack said.

Samantha looked around the all white room, not a place for two super hyper kids!

"Jack!" A lady said as she walked over to him. "I didn't think I would be seeing you here!"

Jack smiled. "You always told me I was full of surprises," Jack said with a shrug.

The old lady smiled. "I did didn't I?" she said. "Hello Samantha, Rose, Noah... this must be..."

"Andrew," Jack said.

His mother smiled. "Andrew, may I hold him?"

"Yeah," Jack replied as he handed her the baby.

She smiled. "He is sweet."

"That he is madam," Martin said exiting the room.

"So, what brings you in this neck of the woods?" His mother asked.

"Uhh, we-"

"We came in our car!" Rose said. "But we wanted to visit you..."

His mom smiled. "Are you guys hungry?"

----

A couple minutes later, they were surrounded by candle light, and were quietly eating their dinner.

"So," Rose said.

Everyone turned to her.

"I wasn't going to say anything! This table is just too quiet!" she complained.

Jack's mother smiled.

"Mrs. O'Neill-" Sam began.

"Please," she said with a smile. "Call me Jane."

"Ok, Jane-"

"Where's Granddad?" Noah asked.

"On a business trip," Jane replied.

"Oh..." he looked disappointed.

Sam sat there, feeling very awkward, she had seen this woman once in her life, her kids had seen her more then she had.

"Samantha, where's your family living?" Jane asked.

"Uhh, my dad's far away, I'm not quite sure, and my brother he's in San Diego, and I have an uncle in Maine.

"Oh, how nice," she said with a false smile.

Sam smiled back with an equally false smile. This lady bugged her.

"Jack dear, were you visiting the cabin again?" Jane asked.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah we were..." Jack said.

Jane looked down and began to eat her food.

"I like old grandma better!" Rose complained.

"Rose!" Jack and Sam shouted.

Jane looked up.

"Mom? Is something the matter?" Jack asked.

Jane threw her napkin off from her lap. "Yes! You've been lying to me for years!" she shouted.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"About the SGC!" Jane shouted. "I had to find out about it on the news!"

Jack sighed. "I couldn't tell you anything mom..."

"Jack-"

"Mom, you know I couldn't! I'm sorry..." he said.

Jane put her hand on her forehead. "You could have died thousands of times!"

"But I didn't!"

"I know... but you could have."

"Mom, it was my job," Jack said.

Jane nodded and focused on her food.

"So!" Noah said trying to change the subject. "What's for dessert?"

----

"That was a disaster!" Sam declared as they entered the car.

"Old grandma was fun!" Rose said.

"Now that's another thing that's really different about realities, they can be so different! But also the same, if that makes any since..."

"Yes, it does..." Sam said.

"It does to me too!" Noah said.

Jack smiled.

"I thought we were gonna stay at Grandma's house a few days..." Rose complained.

"Well, I don't think she wants us to sweetie..." Jack said.

"But grandma loves us!" Rose said.

"Yes, she loves you all very much," Sam said.

"But then why-"

"Rose, let's play I-spy!" Noah said.

Rose nodded excitedly. "I see something...-"

----

"And... Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, gently down the stream, and row, row-"

"Rose, please stop singing that!" Noah pleaded.

"Gently down the stream!" Rose sang loudly. "Ok, I'm done Noah," she said as she looked over at him, he was covering his ears with his hands.

Noah carefully removed his hands. "Thank you..."

"Daddy? Can we stop here and run around?" she asked as she looked at the park next to them.

"I don't see why not," Sam said.

"Ok," Jack said as he pulled into an empty parking spot. "Is Andy asleep?"

"Nope, he's wide awake!" Rose said as she stared into his eyes. "Wide awake..."

Sam smiled and unbuckled the little boy from his car seat.

"Daddy? Can I take Rocky for a walk?" Rose asked.

"I was going to Rose!"

"Noah, you did it last time, let Rose do it..." Jack said.

"But-"

"Noah..."

"Yes daddy..." he said as he walked off.

"Sometimes it seems like you can never have both of those kids happy at once..." Jack said, he leaned over and looked at Andy. "Hey sweetie,"

----

Ten minutes later...

"MOMMY! DADDY!" a little girl shouted. Everyone turned to her.

Rose came running towards him, had someone tried to kidnap her?

"Rose? What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's Rocky," she sobbed. "He's gone!"

"What?"

"He ran away!" she sobbed, tears covered her pretty little face. "He chased a cat..."

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked.

"That way, Noah ran after him."

"Ok, you stay with Mommy, I'll find them!" he shouted, as he got up and ran into the direction Rose pointed to.

----

**_This is not the new twist I was talking about in the last chapter... please review!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi! It's me again! I just want to thank you all for your reviews! I HAVE OVER 800, Thanks to you people! You guys rock! And just to let you know again, in case you forgot... This is not the new twist :D _

_BookWorm37: LOL!_

_----_

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Rose? What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"It's Rocky," she sobbed. "He's gone!"

"What?"

"He ran away!" she sobbed, tears covered her pretty little face. "He chased a cat..."

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked.

"That way, Noah ran after him."

"Ok, you stay with Mommy, I'll find them!" he shouted, as he got up and ran into the direction Rose pointed to.

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"Noah! Rocky!" Jack shouted as loud as he could. "Noah!" Jack continued to run; they had to be around here somewhere! "Rocky! Noah!"

"Dad!" Noah shouted, the scream sounded far away. "Daddy!"

It was faint, but Jack began to run. "Noah!" he shouted again.

"Daddy! I'm down here!" Noah shouted.

Jack looked in front of him; there was yellow tape around a big hole.

"I'm in here..." he cried.

Jack ran to the hole. "Noah!" he shouted. "Noah are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," he looked up at Jack, even though he couldn't see him. "Rocky's dead!" he shouted.

"What?"

"He hit a rock, he's dead!" Noah tried not to cry. "He's not breathing!" he shouted.

"Oh God," Jack muttered, he knew how much that dog meant to Noah. "Noah, are you sure you're all right, can you move your legs?"

Noah stood up. "I'm fine."

Jack looked down; it was hard to see Noah. It had to be at least 30 feet down there. "I'm calling for help, ok?"

"Ok," he replied nervously. "Dad?"

"What?" Jack asked as he took out his cell phone.

Noah began to cry. "My forehead is bleeding..."

Jack kicked the tree next to him. "Just stay there ok? Don't move!" he began to call 911.

Noah rubbed his head; it had just started to hurt, really bad! "Daddy? I'm tired..." he said.

"Noah, I don't know how bad that cut is, but don't fall asleep, ok?" Jack said.

"I can't help it!" Noah shouted back. "It hurts!"

"Noah, I need you to stay awake, ok? Can you do that for me son?"

There was no answer.

"Noah?" Jack asked. "Damn it!" he shouted, the fire department should be there in a couple of minutes.

----

"Mommy?" Rose asked. "Where's Noah, Rocky and Daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie," she replied only paying half attention to her daughter. She could hear sirens coming closer to her, they passed her and stopped just shortly ahead. "Oh no!" she muttered.

----

The firemen got out of the red truck.

"He's down there, he said his head was bleeding, and he was tired, he hasn't answered me in a couple of minutes."

"What's his name?" One asked as he started bringing a rope.

"Noah," Jack replied.

"Ok, Noah, can you hear me?" he called down into the hole.

They tied the rope to a tree; one man hooked it around his waist. "Ok, three, two, one... go." he said as the other firemen began to lower him down into the hole.

Jack waited up at the top, very worried.

Jack could here the fireman talking to Noah.

"Hey, Noah, can you hear me?" he asked. "Pull us up!" he shouted a minute later.

A minutes later, the top of the fireman's hat could be seen, then his shoulder, resting on his shoulders, was Noah, his head was bleeding worse then Jack had thought, his eyes were closed.

"Get him in the ambulance!" one shouted, they hurried and got him in.

"Where are you taking him?" Jack asked.

"St. Mary's," one replied. "You can ride with him."

"I have to get my wife," Jack replied. "I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted as he began to run. Thankfully, Sam and Rose had already got inside the car.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"They're taking him to the hospital," Jack said as he buckled himself in.

Sam put her hand over her mouth.

"Hey, he's going to be all right, ok?" Jack said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sam nodded, but couldn't convince herself.

Jack began to follow the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

----

Jack, Sam and Rose, all waited impatiently for someone to come out of the room and tell them what was wrong with him.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked out of the room. "Mr. O'Neill?" he asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Is my son, Noah all right?"

The doctor smiled. "He's going to be just fine," he replied.

Sam and Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"Noah's going to be all right?" Rose asked.

The doctor nodded. "As good as new."

Rose smiled.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, in fact, you can take him home, but just make sure that he takes his medicine, and make sure you wake him up every half an hour or so, just in case..." the doctor said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

The doctor nodded and walked away.

----

An hour later, they were all sitting in their car, driving home to Colorado Springs, Noah slept most of the way, but when he was awake, he didn't speak. Rocky had died, he blamed Rose, although he didn't show it, and he blamed his dad, for letting Rose walk Rocky in the first place. Rocky was more his dog then it was Rose's!

"Noah?" Rose whispered into his ear.

Noah opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about Rocky," she said, her big blue eyes were covered in tears. "I'm really sorry,"

Noah nodded. "It's ok," he said with his voice breaking, even though it wasn't, he wasn't going to make Rose feel bad too.

"I should have let you walk him," she said sadly.

Noah nodded again. "What's done is done," he said as he closed his eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.

----

"Noah? Noah come on, wake up," Sam said as she shook him. "Noah!"

Noah opened his eyes tiredly. "Tired," he muttered.

"I know, but we're at the hotel now, come on, let's get you in a comfy bed," she said as she lifted him up, Noah began to fall asleep in her arms.

Sam smiled down him, the bandage on his head would have to be changed before he went into bed, and he would also have to take his medicine...

"Sam, want me to carry him?" Jack asked, he had Andy in his arm, and Rose held his other hand.

"No, I got him, and it looks like you have your hands full anyways." Sam said.

Jack nodded. "Unless I have a third hand..."

Rose giggled. "Where's our room daddy?" she asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure, let's find out."

_----_

_Dum, dum, dum... So? How was it?_

_It was the best chapter you ever read, right? Of course right!_

_Anyways, thanks SG-Fan for editing this! LOVE YOU! (Hug)_

_Oh, yeah, one last thing, Please Review!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you all! You guys rock!_

_BookWorm37: Hey! I LOVE Fiddler on the roof. You're right, I thought I added him in... sorry! deathstreet90: Well, if you want the truth, I didn't like Rocky, I wanted them to- Oops, almost said something I shouldn't have..._

_Ok, here's the next chapter! And I hope you all like it! Ok, this chapter ends with the new twist..._

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Sam, want me to carry him?" Jack asked, he had Andy in his arm, and Rose held his other hand.

"No, I got him, and it looks like you have your hands full anyways." Sam said.

Jack nodded. "Unless I have a third hand..."

Rose giggled. "Where's our room daddy?" she asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure, let's find out."

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

The next morning, the O'Neill family was on their way home to Colorado Springs, and all of them were happy to be going home.

"There's never ever a show like veggie tales, there's never ever a show like veggie tales, it's time for veggie tales!" Rose sang on the top of her lungs.

Sam sighed. She was done singing.

"Now...Billy Joe-"

"Rose?" Noah asked.

Rose stopped and turned to him. "Yes my favoritist brother in the whole wide world?"

"Can you please stop?"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because, I uhh... want to play I spy!" he said.

"Ok!" Rose said. "Can I be it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Noah said.

"I see something, green!"

"It has to be something I can see," Noah insisted.

Rose nodded her head.

"Ok then, umm... Daddy's shirt?" he guessed.

Rose shook her curly blond pigtails. "Nope."

"The book!" he said as he pointed to the floor.

"Nuh-uh," she replied.

"Ok, the... little green bug that is in your hair!" he said.

"What? AHH!" She shouted as she started shaking her head.

Noah began to laugh.

_It was going to be a long day... _

----

Jack pulled up into their driveway about ten that night, he looked over around the car, everyone was sleeping, he smiled and shook Sam. "Honey, we're home," he said gently.

Sam opened her eyes. "Already?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Noah, Rose?"

The twins didn't move.

"They're really tired." Sam said a small smile on her face.

"Ok, you get Andy," he said as he got out of the car, and opened the side door, he unbuckled Rose and picked her up.

Noah opened his eyes tiredly. "We're home already?" he muttered.

"Yes we are little man," Jack said. "Come on."

Noah rubbed his eyes, and sat up. "We're home!" he said.

"Yes, we are kiddo," Jack said, he walked up the pathway towards the door, Sam unlocked the door without waking up Andy, and they walked into the house.

Noah looked behind him; he usually would get Rocky... He hopped out of the car and shut the door, and headed into the house.

----

The next morning...

Everyone was tired after the long ride; Jack was still in bed while Sam made breakfast for everybody.

Rose was coloring in her coloring book waiting for breakfast to be over so she could give Challice her present she had bought her.

Noah was at the table putting a model plane together.

Andy was sleeping in his playpen.

Sam turned off the stove and pulled out a rack of cinnamon rolls, she began to put the icing on them when Jack walked into the room. He kissed her then began doing the dishes.

Sam finished putting the icing on, and set the plate of rolls on the table.

"Noah, say grace."

Noah put his hands together and closed his eyes. "God, please have this food be good to our bodies, and please watch after Rocky cause he's scared of thunderstorms, so please be with him, amen." Noah opened his eyes and began to eat.

Sam looked over at Jack and smiled.

Jack reached for a roll when Andy started to cry, Jack sighed and walked over and picked him up, he put Andy in his highchair and then began to make him a bottle.

"Here ya go little man," Jack said as he began to feed him, just then the doorbell rang.

Sam smiled and stood up, walked to the door and answered it, standing on the porch, was a man in a business suit with a briefcase. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Neill?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm Tom Brown, I'm Mr. O'Neill's lawyer." He said with a stiff smile.

"What?" she asked, she looked into the kitchen. "I don' think-"

"Not _this_ Mr. O'Neill," Tom said. "I represent Jonathan O'Neill from an _alternate_ _reality._"

Sam stared in shock. What the hell was going on? Alternate reality?

"Mr. O'Neill wants custody of his children back..."

----

So? How was it? Were you expecting it? Huh huh?

Please review!

SG-Fan AKA Morgann edited this, so THANK YOU!


	32. Chapter 32

I got a lot of questions about the last chapter, please just keep reading! Your answers will be answered! Ok? I hope you enjoy the chapter!

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

Sam smiled and stood up, walked to the door and answered it, standing on the porch, was a man in a business suit with a briefcase. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Neill?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm Tom Brown, I'm Mr. O'Neill's lawyer." He said with a stiff smile.

"What?" she asked, she looked into the kitchen. "I don' think-"

"Not _this_ Mr. O'Neill," Tom said. "I represent Jonathan O'Neill from an _alternate_ _reality._"

Sam stared in shock. What the hell was going on? Alternate reality?

"Mr. O'Neill wants custody of his children back..."

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

"What?" Sam shouted.

Jack hurried to Sam's side. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"As I told your wife, I represent Mr. O'Neill from an alternate reality," he said.

Jack stared at him. "What?"

"Mr. O'Neill wants his children back," he said.

"HE'S DEAD!" Jack shouted.

"Oh no, he's quite alive." Tom replied with a smile.

"How? They said-"

"He was dead, yes they did, but he actually ascended." The man said. "Then descended,"

"He's not having them! We've been caring for them for over a year! And we have become a family, you're not going to go destroy that!" Jack shouted.

"I'm sorry, but he _is_ their birth father," Tom said.

"He can't take them back," Sam said.

Tom smiled. "Well then, see you in court." He said then walked off.

Sam turned to Jack with a look on her face then would scare anyone. "That son of a-"

"Mommy? Who was that?" Rose asked.

Sam looked down at her. "Umm, nobody," she lied.

"But then why was he here?" she asked.

"Rose, go finish your breakfast," Jack said.

"I did!"

"Why don't you go play outside?" Sam suggested.

"Can I go to Challice's house?" she asked.

Sam smiled. "Yes, why don't you go do that." she said.

Rose nodded and ran out of the house.

Sam shut the door and turned to Jack. "Jack?" She whispered.

Jack turned to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to go call Daniel and find out why he didn't tell us!"

Sam nodded. "Why don't we all go to the SGC and talk to him, the kids can play with Janet."

"Ok," Jack said. "Noah!"

Noah ran into the room. "What daddy?" he asked.

"Can you go get Rose again?" he asked.

"She just left!" he said.

"I know, but we're going to the SGC," Jack said.

Noah nodded and walked out of the house without another word.

Sam turned and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Andy!" she cooed.

Andy looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Mm!" he said.

Sam smiled. "Did you just say mom?" she asked.

Andy looked down at the bottle.

"Oh, sorry little man!" Jack said as he reached for the bottle and began to feed him.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Sam asked. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Noah and Rose.

"We're going to fight."

----

"Is something the matter Daddy?" Noah asked as they started to walk into the SGC.

"Nothing we can't take care of," Jack replied.

Noah smiled. "Good," he said. "Can Rose and I visit Janet please?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Rose asked.

Sam smiled. "Yes, we all are."

"Yay!" Rose and Noah began to jump up and down.

Andy smiled and clapped his hands.

Jack grinned.

Sam opened the doors to the infirmary. "Janet!" she shouted as she gave her friend a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Sam!" Janet cried happily. "Look at your hair!"

Sam looked at her now shoulder length hair. "Yeah,"

"Andrew?" Janet asked. "Look how much he grew!"

Andy smiled again.

"Janet, I want to talk to you," Sam said.

Janet looked down at Rose and Noah. "All right," she said. "Let's go into my office," she suggested.

Sam nodded and walked into the room with Janet.

"I'm sorry Sam! Daniel thought you guys should be able to have at least one family vacation!"

"Janet! When did he come here?" Sam asked.

"The other Jack and him arrived about a week and a half ago," Janet said. "Believe it or not, they have new technology that they can go to another reality without anything happening to them."

"What?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, maybe you could understand him, I know I didn't." Janet said.

"I thought he was dead," Sam said.

Janet shook her head. "He ascended, then-"

"Descended." she finished. "Janet!"

Janet gave her a hug.

Sam held back tears. "What if we lose them? I-"

"Sam," Janet said quietly, "It's ok."

"No it's not!" Sam shouted. "I can't lose those kids! They're a part of me!"

"I know," Janet said. "Daniel has been trying to reason with him since he got here, but that Jack doesn't have anyone else in the world, he wants his kids."

"Janet, what if we lose?"

"Don't think about it." Janet said.

Sam sighed. "Ok, I gotta go talk to Daniel," she said. "And Mr. O'Neill..."

----

So how was it?

My awesome sister edited this! So thanks!


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for all the great reviews! Love you guys!

Ok, kahless21: They went public, remember? So the whole world knows about it, so they can get just about any judge. BookWorm37: I thought of that, but it would just be hard on the kids, going to live with one parent, then going to live with two... You are so smart! I never said that was the 'right' other O'Neill... Queen of Reviews: I guess you just have to wait and see...

Ok, if I don't answer _all_ the questions later in the chapters, just let me know!

And thank you all who read it but didn't review! I hope you all liked it!

You people are the best! I know have over 900 reviews! THANK YOU ALL!

----

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1 _**

"Sam," Janet said quietly, "It's ok."

"No it's not!" Sam shouted. "I can't lose those kids! They're a part of me!"

"I know," Janet said. "Daniel has been trying to reason with him since he got here, but that Jack doesn't have anyone else in the world, he wants his kids."

"Janet, what if we lose?"

"Don't think about it." Janet said.

Sam sighed. "Ok, I gotta go talk to Daniel," she said. "And Mr. O'Neill..."

**_And now the continuation... _**

----

Sam burst through the doors to the interrogation room, where Daniel was talking to the 'other' Mr. O'Neill she stormed over to them.

"Sam," Mr. O'Neill said.

Daniel turned around. "Sam?" he asked.

Sam didn't look to happy. "Daniel go," she said. "I want to talk to him later," she said.

"Sam I'm sorry-"

"Daniel!" she shouted.

Daniel looked over at Mr. O'Neill, then hurried out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing? You gave us those kids! You can't take them back! We've been their parents for little over a year!" she shouted, he face began to turn a bit red.

"First thing, I didn't give them to you, my wife, Sam did and second, I have been their parent for about four years." Jack said calmly.

Sam hit the table. "We have a family! They don't talk about you anymore, I don't want it to start up again!"

"They wont have to, not if you give them back to me, but it will if you take this to court, but I'll win anyways," he said with a smug smile.

Sam shook her head. "It will most likely been up to the twins who they want to live with," Sam said.

"Then I'll win," Jack said. "Like I told Daniel, if you were in my shoes, or the other me, you would do the exact same thing,"

"That's where you are wrong, Jack wouldn't, he would do what was best for the children," Sam said.

"This is best, to be with their _real _father." Jack said. "Where's the other me?"

Sam glared at him.

"Oh come on Sam, admit it! You would want them back!"

Sam shook her head. "Yes I would, but I wouldn't mess up their lifes just because I want them back,"

"You'll save them the trouble of going to court..." Jack said.

Sam shook her head and headed out the door, she looked back at him, he was right, she would try and get her kids back, no matter what. Sam opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Sam, I-"

"Daniel!" she shouted. "I can't believe you!"

"Sam I'm sorry, I thought I could get him to forget about it before you guys came back from your vacation," Daniel said as he fixed his glasses. "I was just trying to help,"

Sam rubbed her forehead. "I know,"

Daniel sighed. "And I couldn't even use Teal'c, because the guy has already met him!"

"Daniel," Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Sam, I found you the best lawyer possible," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"Where's Jack, and the kids..." Daniel asked.

"With Janet," Sam replied. "Come on,"

----

"Daniel!" The twins shouted once he entered the room.

"It's my favorite twins!" Daniel sid happily.

"I bought something for you, but I left it at home..." Noah said.

"You did? Well, I'm going to have to stop by your house later." Daniel said.

Noah grinned.

"And I got something for you too Janet!" Rose said. "And it's at home too!"

Janet smiled. "Thank you Rose," she said.

"Will you like it?" Rose asked.

Janet laughed. "I'm sure I will," she said.

Rose grinned.

Sam walked over to Jack.

"So?" he asked.

Sam buried her face into his shoulders. "He's going to fight too, he's going to do anything to get those kids back," Sam said holing back a sob.

Jack brushed his fingers through her hair. "Shh, we're not going to lose them,"

"You don't know that Jack," she said softly as she pulled away from him.

Jack looked down.

"Daniel said he found us the best lawyer possible," Sam added.

Jack nodded. "Good,"

"Do you want to talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Not now," Jack said. "Did you ask him?"

"About what?" Sam asked.

"How he can be in this reality without anything happening?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I just wanted to talk to him, I'll have another talk with him later,"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose said.

They both turned to her.

"Daniel said he was taking Andy away!" Rose complained.

Jack and Sam smiled.

"Ya know, if he does, he's gonna have to change the diapers." Jack said.

Daniel quickly handed the baby over to Jack.

Jack laughed.

"Well, you have one healthy baby there Sam," Janet said.

Sam smiled. "Good,"

"Coming over for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Janet started.

"You have to! And bring Cassie too!" Rose said with a huge smile.

Janet smiled back. "I guess I will,"

Noah turned to Daniel. "How 'bout you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I should finish this-"

"Ok," Noah said sounding very dissapointed.

"But I'll try, ok?"

Noah nodded and walked over to Jack.

"Come on kiddos," Jack said as he stood up off the infirmary bed, he turned to Janet and Daniel. "Bye, see ya both later," he said.

"Fine," Daniel said.

Andy looked at them, his little hand began to wave good bye.

----

I'll try and get the other chapter posted as soon as possible! Sorry it took a while for this one, I have a TON of orders to sew...

Anyways, thanks to Morgann for editing this! You rock!

And thank you everyone for reading it! And please, feel free to review... hint hint... :D


	34. Chapter 34

Yay! You guys enjoyed it!

----

Sam and Jack didn't sleep a wink that night, it wasn't because Andrew woke them up at least four times, they were so worried about losing Noah and Rose. They had grown so attached to them over the year. If not for them they probably wouldn't be married right now, even though they had always loved each other.

Sam rolled over carefully, they had gotten Andy to fall asleep in their bed, and she didn't want to wake him, Sam looked over at Jack, who had his eyes closed but Sam was sure he wasn't asleep.

Sam closed her eyes, determined to sleep, and she was almost asleep when there was a scream, Sam sat up and ran out of the room, not aware that Jack was right behind her. She could hear Rose crying, she opened the door and ran into the room, Rose was shaking and pouncing the air, she continued to cry.

Sam shook her. "Rose? Rose?"

Rose eyes opened at once. "Mommy," she sobbed as she grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Shh, it's ok, it was just a nightmare, everything's going to be all right," she said softly.

"Daddy?" Noah asked as he walked into the room. "Is Rose all right?"

Jack turned to Noah. "Yeah, she just had a bad dream, that's all."

Noah nodded. "I did too," he said.

"You did?" Jack asked as he took Noah's hand and led him back to bed while Sam comforted Rose.

"Yeah, but it was good at first," he said.

"What was it about?" Jack asked.

Noah licked his lips. "Well, old daddy came and took us away," he started.

Jack's eyes widened.

"We were happy, but then someone else took us, and then they started hurting Rose, I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't!" Noah said. He turned to Jack. "It's a good thing that it was just a dream," he said with a small fake smile.

Jack smiled back at him. "Yeah," he said. "You should go back to sleep."

Noah nodded. "Okay," he said as he pulled his blanket over his head. "Night daddy," he said.

"Night son," Jack said, he walked out of the door and shut it quietly behind him.

Sam walked out of Rose's bedroom a minute later.

"Jack, she had a dream about her old dad taking her-"

"What?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Noah had the same dream, did someone take them after that?"

"Yeah, and they hurt her," Sam said. "Jack…"

Jack put his arms around Sam. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Sam practically shouted. "They just had the same dream! That has to mean something!"

"It does, it means we try that much harder to keep them here." Jack said.

Sam looked down. "I don't want to go through this, I don't want to lose them Jack!"

"Neither do I Sam," Jack said. "Come on, let's go to bed."

----

Sam finished putting Rose's hair into small pigtails when Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Sam, are you coming to the SGC today?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok," Jack said. "So we're bringing the kids-"

"Morgan's mom's going to baby-sit them," Sam said.

Jack nodded. "Where's Noah?"

"At their house already," Rose replied.

"Ahh," Jack said.

"Daddy? Why do you have to go to work?" Rose asked.

Jack kneeled next to her. "I need to earn money,"

"Oh," Rose said. "With that money… can I take ballet lessons?"

Jack looked up at Sam.

"We'll talk about it," Sam said. "Now, go play," she said as she turned around and picked up Andy.

"So Andy's coming with us eh?" Jack said as he got up from his knees.

"Yep," Sam replied. "Come on,"

"Sam," Jack began.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Jack said.

----

Later that day, Sam was in the infirmary talking to Janet and Daniel, Jack was on his way to speak to the 'other' him. He nodded to the guard and walked in.

"Hey! Look! It's me!" the other Jack said.

Jack ignored him and sat down. "Let's get one thing straight, you want to get the kids back, and you think it's better to live with you… why?"

"Because I'm their real father,"

"So? Here they have a mother too," Jack said.

"They would in my reality too,"

"How? Sam ascend too?" Jack asked.

Then other Jack smiled. "Nope, Sara and I are getting together again,"

Jack froze. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "Sara?"

The other Jack nodded. "You bet,"

"How long have you been descended?" Jack asked.

"About a month before I came here, why?"

"So you didn't want the kids?" Jack asked.

"Those are your words, not mine," The other Jack said.

"Sara wanted the kids, not you!" Jack shouted.

"You know what? It's not like I don't want the kids…"

"No you don't want them," Jack said. "Sara wants them and you want to win,"

"Ahh, you know me well," the other Jack said with a smirk. "Probably because you are me…"

"No, I am not you." Jack said. "And I will never be!"

The other Jack just smiled.

"Did you know, the kids had a nightmare about living with you, huh? Did you know that? The same nightmare!"

"How would I know that?"

Jack glared at him. "Get ready to lose,"

The other Jack laughed. "This is gonna be the biggest case in history!"

Jack stood up and stormed out of the room, like many people before him...

----

So? How was it?

I need a answer! Ok, to everyone who reviews, who is your favorite twin? Noah, or Rose?

Thanks Morgann for editing this! CHEERS!


	35. Chapter 35

Yay! Thanks for all the great reviews! So, Noah is practically everyone's favorite character... interesting.

----

A couple of days later...

Sam and Jack walked over to Noah and Rose who were playing in the big pile of leaves out in the backyard.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose shouted.

Jack and Sam smiled. They were so cute,

"What's the matter?" Noah asked.

Jack exchanged a glance with Sam. "Rose, Noah, sit down a minute please," Jack said as he walked over.

Noah and Rose sat down on the leaves.

"Umm, you know your old daddy?" Jack asked.

"The one I have the nightmares about?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, him," Jack said, he remembered when he had told Mr. O'Neill about the nightmares, he had said that it means they had to me back with him, so they wouldn't have them anymore.

"What about him?" Noah asked.

"He wants to take you home," Jack said.

"No he doesn't, he's dead!" Noah shouted.

Jack shook his head. "He's alive."

Rose's mouth dropped open. "He can't take us back! Mommy's not there!"

"I know," Jack said. "We're trying to keep you here, but it isn't that easy,"

"Why does he want us back?" Noah asked.

"He misses you I guess," Jack said.

"But if he takes us back, the stuff in the nightmare might happen." Noah said. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I-I don't want to go back with him," Noah said. "He's going to be mad with me, isn't he?"

"Noah, I-"

"Hello O'Neill family!" Daniel said as he ran out to them. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked around. Rose and Noah looked dismayed. Helooked over at Sam and Jack, his expression saying 'You told them?'

"Daniel, we have to go to court tomorrow," Sam said.

"Tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Tomorrow," Jack said. "We talked to our lawyer, and-"

"Oh, how is he anyways?" Daniel asked.

Jack nodded. "Good."

Daniel smiled.

"He said that-"

"Oh, Teal'c is here, he brought gifts for the kids," Daniel said.

Rose and Noah dashed into the house.

"What were you saying Jack?" Daniel asked.

"He said... that he thinks that we will win," Jack said.

"Why? Not that I umm... want you to win-"

"Because, our reality doesn't have rules for other realities,"

"That's true," Daniel said.

"MOMMY!" Rose shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sam ran into the house, the first thing she saw was Rose and Noah holding a little golden retriever puppy. "A PUPPY?" She shouted.

Teal'c bowed. "Indeed,"

Sam looked up. "Uhh..."

"We had a dog before," Noah said.

"That was a dog, not a puppy," Sam said. "Puppies have to be trained,"

"I'll train it!" Noah said. "Can we please keep it?" he asked with a huge smile. "Please?"

Jack walked into the house. "Sam I- where'd that come from?" he asked.

"I have presented it as a gift for your children," Teal'c said.

"Thanks buddy!" Jack said.

Sam turned to Jack. "He's not even house trained!"

Jack looked at her. "He will be,"

Rose and Noah stood there smiling down at their new puppy.

----

The next morning...

Jack fixed his tie, and buttoned the bottoms of his cuffs. "Sam, ready?" he asked.

Sam nodded; she was wearing a gray skirt with a white blouse.

"Mommy, why do we have to go?" Rose asked.

"Because, you have to," Sam answered. "Now, let's go do something to that hair of yours," she said as she picked up a brush.

"Boys are lucky!" Rose complained.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"'Cause they don't have to brush their hair like girls do," she said.

"Yes, but we don't have pretty hair like you do."

"That's true," she said with a smile.

"Dad, puppy chewed my shoe!" Noah complained as he ran into the room carrying a chewed up shoe. "I can't put it on without it falling off!"

"I told you," Sam said as she turned to Jack. "Come on, let's go get him a new pair of shoes..."

"I want a new pair of shoes!" Rose shouted. "And so does Andrew!"

----

After buying Noah a pair of sneakers, they drove to the courthouse, where their lawyer, Mr. Kennedy, was waiting for them while holding back the press.

"Rose, Noah," he said with a smile. "Remember, if they want to ask you questions, you tell the truth, ok?" he said.

"Okay!" they replied.

Mr. Kennedy nodded.

"Mr. O'Neill!" a man shouted. "How do you feel about this?" a reporter asked as he pushed towards them.

Camera's clicked and the O'Neill family hurried into the courtroom.

----

"All rise!"

Noah and Rose jumped out of their seats.

"Case number 435 Mr. O'Neill verses Mr. O'Neill," someone said. "You may sit.

Everyone sat down.

"Mr. O'Neill," the judge started. "I'm afraid this case is a open and close book-"

"Your honor!" Mr. Kennedy argued.

"I'm sorry, I meant the other reality Mr. O'Neill, you see, our reality didn't know such things existed until just a while ago, and we have no laws about other realities-"

"Your honor! Where Mr. O'Neill comes from-"

"I'm sorry," the judge said. "Like I have told you, this was going to be a waste of time, this reality Mr. O'Neill is the legal guardian of Lorna Rose O'Neill and Noah Matthew O'Neill,"

"THEY'RE MY KIDS!"

"I'm sorry," the judge said. "But you did give them up and-"

"I HAD THEM!"

"Please remove Mr. O'Neill from this courtroom and from this reality," the judge said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Jack and Sam sat there, a little shocked, they hadn't been expecting it to be that easy, all the time they were nervous, and then this!

"Mommy? We won?" Rose asked.

"We won," Sam said.

"I hope you burn in hell!" the other Mr. O'Neill said as he walked towards them.

"I hope you grow up," Daniel said.

That was it, Mr. O'Neill blew up, he picked up his hand to punch Daniel but Noah kicked him.

"Dad! Stop it!" Noah shouted.

The other Mr. O'Neill looked down at him. "Don't tell me what to do boy," he said.

The police officers rushed over to him and led him away.

"Party at my house!" Rose shouted.

Everyone laughed.

----

So, how was it? I was going to write a whole court chapter, but my mom didn't think they would do it, because there are no laws about other realities...

Anyways, hoped you all liked it!

I'm sorry about the wait!


	36. THE END!

Thank you for giving me almost 1000 REVIEWS!

----

_A couple hours later…_

Sam looked around at all the decorations in their house; it was covered from top to bottom, literally. She walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a cake from the oven. Jack and the kids went to the store for ice cream and some other goodies; they were having a HUGE celebrating party. Everyone was coming, well everyone who was anyone.

"Sam?" a voice called. "Whoa!"

Sam put the cake on the table and walked into the living room. "Daniel! You're early!" '

"Yeah, well I thought you might need help," he said. "I can see you don't."

Sam smiled. "The twins took care of that,"

"Your dad able to come?" Daniel asked as he took off his jacket.

"Yep, and the General too." Sam said, she took Daniel's coat and hung it up.

"That's great," Daniel said. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I have to go ice the cake…" Sam said.

"I'll join you!" Daniel said.

Sam smiled. "Janet said she was coming early didn't she?"

Daniel blushed and looked down. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing," Sam began to frost the cake with big thick chocolate frosting.

"Nothing's going on Sam… between Janet and I."

"Yet," Sam added.

"Yet but-" Daniel cut himself off. "Sam!"

Sam laughed. "Don't worry Daniel,"

"Where are the kids?"

"Grocery store," Sam said. "Getting junk food."

"Ahh, that sounds good." he said.

"Hello?" A voice called from the living room.

"In here Janet!" Sam said as she winked at Daniel.

Janet walked into the room with two gift bags. "Hi!" she said. "Daniel, didn't think you would be this early."

Daniel blushed. "Yeah." He said.

"Can I help with anything?" Janet asked.

"Nope, just finished." Sam said.

"Ok,"

"Mommy!" Rose shouted as she ran into the room. "Daddy bought four things of ice cream!"

Sam looked up at Jack who walked into the room with a couple of bags. "They couldn't make up their minds," he said with a shrug.

Sam sighed. "Get any mint chocolate chip?" she asked.

"Of course dear," he said. "Better get those steaks on the grill. Oh, hey Daniel... Janet," he said as he noticed for the first time. "Where's Cassie?"

"With her boyfriend, he's going to drop her off later," she said.

"Ok," he said as he took about eight packages of steak out of a bag. "Daniel, wanna help?" he asked as he gestured to the steaks.

"Umm, sure," he said. "At least then they won't be burnt..."

----

Sam placed a big bowl of chips on the table next to all the other food.

"Mommy?" Noah asked. "Is the president really coming?" he asked.

Sam chuckled. "I highly doubt that, but we did send him an invitation,"

Noah smiled. "Morgan and Challice is coming!" he shouted as he ran to the door to answer it.

"Hi Noah!" they both shouted as they gave him a hug.

"CHALLICE!" Rose shouted as she jumped up and down. "Challice! Challice!"

"ROSE!"

"My bedroom, now!"

And they were off.

"Girls," Noah said with his eyes rolling.

Morgan laughed.

----

_Ding-dong._

Jack walked over to the door and opened it. "George! Jacob!" he said as he gave each man a hug.

"Dad?" Sam asked as she walked into the room, then rushed and gave him a huge hug.

"Sammie!" he shouted. "You're choking me,"

Sam let go. "General," she said.

"Hello," he said. "Long time, no see."

Sam smiled. "Come in, it's freezing out there!"

Jacob and George were ushered into the house.

"That's it," Sam said.

_Ding-dong._

"I'll get it!" Noah shouted as he made a dash for the door. "Hello Mr. President," he said.

Jack and Sam turned to look at each other.

"Well, hello Noah," he said.

"Mr. President," Jack said as he shook his hand. "And your family!"

In the doorway, stood his wife and daughter.

"Can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course!" Jack said.

Their daughter, being fifteen headed over to Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm so happy I can finally meet you!"

Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm glad to meet you also," he said.

She smiled.

----

Noah turned to Morgan. "So, what do you think of our family?" he asked.

"It rocks!" Morgan shouted. "But where's your brother?" he asked.

Noah smiled. "Come here," he said.

They entered Andrew's room where Janet was playing with him.

"See?"

"Wow! Has a cool room!"

Noah giggled. "He's cool 'cause he's my brother," he said proudly.

----

Sam leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "I could never ask for more then this," she said. "This is everything anyone could want,"

Jack smiled. "I know what you mean, I would have never imagined me having a family like this… and you."

Sam smiled. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too,"

And they looked back at their wonderful family that they would forever be thankful for.

The End.

----

So? How was it? Sorry I had to end it, I had no more plots, because I the ones I liked I wanted to use in a different story. THANK-YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! AND AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANK-YOU IF YOU REVIEWED! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY; you've made my day with all your kind, and helpful reviews!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
